Neko! I mean Nero!
by Winged Element
Summary: Nero's life is saved by a rather kindhearted demon but at a price. But the teen isn't sure it's worth it what with Dante's constant poking at his "cute" ears and "fluffy" tail. Neko!Nero rated for DantexNero yaoi and the dirty mouths of demon hunters.
1. Tail's Tale

A/N: Hello everyone, newbies and old friends! This is Winged Element with the story you all voted for, which was nearly unanimous for the Neko!Nero fiction. ^.^; I've read a few of these before and they're all pretty cute and fluffy... I'm going to warn you guys now, I've written nekos before and my take on them is a little bit darker than average. Also, generic warning applies, if you don't like yaoi, go away. Ta-da! Alright, I'll get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Y'know, I'm trying to think of some cool acronym to go with dmc that would say that I don't own it but all I can think of right now is "Don't Murder Cars" obviously, I need more sleep...

Tail's Tale

"Stupid! I said that I needed it today but no... Oomph!" The teen's sentence was cut off as he blocked the demon attacking him with his Devil Bringer. Why couldn't he use Red Queen? Oh yeah, that's right, they needed it in order to repair someone else's engine powered blade.

"You're rather miserable aren't you?" The demon currently attacking him was a bit of an oddball, it seemed to be pretty darn intelligent, and a damn good fight too.

"Shut up!" Nero shouted, snatching the demon's blade and shattering it in his Bringer, he tossed the broken pieces over his shoulder, smirking at the demon's expression.

"Dude! That was my sword!" She shouted, her long tail slashing angrily through the air. "That wasn't cheap!"

"Go to hell." the teen deadpanned, the demoness stood from her defensive position and crossed her arms, sticking a lip out, looking for all the world like a petulant child.

"That's mean," She pouted "I just wanted to have some fun. And here I thought that the rumors said you always had fun with your fights."

"Rumors?" Nero stood as well, but he didn't let his guard drop, she could just be trying to backstab him. Upon hearing his words, the rather feline looking demon dropped her pout and stared at him with open shock.

"Seriously? You're the Son of Sparda, how could you not think that there'd be rumors going around hell about you too? Especially after what you did to Mundus..."

"Son of Sparda, you think I'm Dante?" The slayer was now getting irritated, why did they always think he was that pizza loving clown?

"You're not?"

"No." Nero said flatly

"Damn!" The demoness swore "I wanted to fight him! Not that you're not a good fighter!" She amended quickly "I just wanted to be able to say that I've gone toe to toe with the infamous slayer. Me! Eliza!"

"...what...?"

"Well since you aren't him I've got no quarrel with you." She gave a wink and gave the now baffled teen a quick peck on the lips before vanishing into midair.

"What the hell...?" Nero muttered, unsure of what had just happened. Shaking his head and deciding that as long as the demon was gone his job was done, he began trudging back to town.

The white haired male tried as best he could to ignore the glances and stares he received from the townspeople, pulling his right arm closer to his body as though that'd keep it from sight. Things hadn't improved all that much since the Savior incident, at point and time, most of the city had been hiding and still suspected that Nero had somehow triggered the whole ordeal. The teen sighed, wanting only to go home and sleep, he headed quickly for the small home that he and Kyrie lived in, he was back much earlier than he'd said he'd be but he walked right into the house anyway and froze. The two occupants in the room froze as well.

"Kyrie..." Nero couldn't help but stare in blatant disbelief at the scene before him. His adoptive sister turned girlfriend, the one person he'd nearly gone through hell for, was sitting on the couch, or rather crossways over another man's lap who was on top of the couch.

"Nero I..." the redhead disengaged herself quickly, the shine of tears already showing in her eyes. Before she could say more, the slayer turned and dashed back out into the city.

He walked right out of the edge of his once beautiful hometown, still in shock, before long, the shock became heartbreak. How could she do that to him? He'd risked his life for her, gave everything he had to protect her... Before the sadness had time to become rage the teen felt his Devil Bringer pulse in warning, something was coming, something pretty strong.

Nero turned and came face to face with an extremely pissed off looking Blitz. The shockwave off the creature knocked him off his feet and disoriented his senses, the young slayer didn't have time to regain them again before he heard footsteps to his left, the demon he saw wasn't familiar but those claws looked like they could dish out some serious damage. He tried to get to his feet but his limbs failed him, the double hit of the physical and emotional shock was too much for his frayed nerves and the partial demon screamed when those vicious claws tore into him.

-Neko! I Mean Nero!-

Eliza returned to the battlefield from earlier, hoping to salvage the remains of her sword. If nothing else it could be melted down for scrap metal, just as long as her father didn't find out about it... The she-devil was almost back when she sensed the boy's aura from earlier, he was nearby. As the curious devil she was, the slayer's former opponent went out to find him.

What she didn't expect to find was the poor white haired boy being nearly shredded by a rare breed of chimera and a Blitz. Eliza growled, her tall orange ears flat against her hair and long claws at the ready, her mostly human guise began to slip and razor sharp blades ran smoothly parallel to her forearms. The Blitz backed off immediately, the blind demon sensing the danger and deciding to take its meal somewhere less dangerous, the chimera wasn't as lucky as Eliza's blade decapitated it and sliced it in half in the same scissoring motion. She then knelt down next to her former opponent.

The boy was in bad shape, this was the kind of thing that even strong devil's blood (which the boy had) wouldn't be able to heal.

"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me but I feel as though this is partly my fault, I wore you down, if I hadn't, you wouldn't have had any trouble with those pesky scum. I'm going to save you as best I know how, you may not like the outcome but it's the only way you'll survive. Just please, make good use of the life I give back, leave this miserable city, go find happiness." With that, the she-devil poured some of her own blood into one of Nero's many gaping wounds, filling it with her power, pushing the qualities of her chimera blood to help him and heal him. When the wounds began healing steadily she gave him a soft pat on the head, already feeling a slight bump near the top, and vanished, her broken sword long forgotten.

A/N: So yes, things have gotten started, I like Eliza, she's kinda the whole idea of 'not all demons are bad' she will reappear, so I apologize if you don't like her... Anyway, I have something to ask of my readers, if you've noticed, I put up cover photos, none of which I can really claim, so if anyone with better artistic talent than I feels inspired to give me a cover photo for any of my works let me know, I would love to have one!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Hissy Fit

A/N: Hey guys, I'm gonna type the second chapter of this story first rather than my AU one, that's the problem with typing more than one story at the same time, I can't guarantee that they'll both be updated every day. But! Here's the next chapter for this one! I'm just as excited to start it as you guy are to read it so I'll shut up now. Before I can get started though, guest reviews! I love answering these XD

Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it, thanks so much for the review!

honeyque: Glad you like it, uh, the link you were trying to send didn't come through... Thanks bunches for the review!

Disclaimer: Can I buy a Dante? Cause that would be awesome cause I don't own one now...

Hissy Fit

Nero came to consciousness slowly groaning as he realized that every part of his body felt like it was burning. It was a dull ache but enough that he didn't want to move. Upon realizing where he was and what had last happened to him though, the teen bolted upright. The clearing was empty save for some trees and pinecones, what had happened? Last he remembered was falling to the ground, the demon's claws buried deep in his torso, no that wasn't right, the last thing he remembered was a female's voice telling him to leave town, to go find happiness.

"Might as well," he muttered, rising slowly to his feet, grabbing a tree trunk for support as his head throbbed painfully.

"Ouch..." the slayer grumbled before heading back toward town to grab his things.

The partial devil caused quite the scene, barging into the weaponry headquarters like a threatening thunderstorm and demanding his sword back. It had been returned to him without a fight, probably because they wouldn't have been able to keep it even if they'd said no. Next up on his list was to head home and get his few vital belongings. When he'd opened the door, Kyrie was waiting for him.

"Nero," she was cut off when the grouchy male strode past her, not even acknowledging her presence. He quickly grabbed a bag from his closet and filled it with several pairs of clothes and a good amount of ammunition for Blue Rose, top it off with the stuff to clean his weapons and a toothbrush and he was set. Any cash he had was stuffed into his wallet and jammed into a pocket of his denim coat. Ready to leave, the teen walked back out of the house, ignoring his ex's whimpered apologies and slammed the door behind him without so much as a goodbye.

The problem with being angry is that it could only last you so long, once outside the city's gates, Nero was forced to slow down and actually think about where he was going. There was really only one person he knew in the outside world, scratch that, technically he knew two, but they both lived in the same area. Dante may have left with a half hearted goodbye but Trish, or Gloria as he wanted to call her, had been nice enough to slip him a card for Dante's business. The teen heaved a large sigh, straightened his shoulders, and began walking.

It only seemed to take an age and a half before Nero was able to get on a bus and take it nearly all the way to Capulet city, from the bus stop he hitchhiked. By now it was starting to get dark and that obnoxious burning in his muscles hadn't faded and his headache was just getting worse. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to walk through the night, the teen stopped at the nearest, cheapest motel and nearly collapsed right into the bed. His mind wouldn't let him though, not without cleaning himself up a bit. He sighed and dragged himself into the shower.

Something about the water hitting his skin felt unnerving and the slayer scrubbed quickly at his hair and body, doing his best to be both quick and efficient, he paused when his hand ran over his backside, something wasn't right... Nero ran his hand down to the end of his spine again, feeling something protruding, he glanced over his shoulder and saw... well he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, in all honesty it looked like someone had just yanked his spine down several inches and now it was sticking out of the top of his butt.

"Great..." he groaned, he didn't need anything else to worry about right now, upon deciding that the problem would likely still be there in the morning, the exhausted partial devil turned off the water and promptly went to bed.

The next morning he was awakened by the sound of someone snoring in the next room. These walls are awfully thin... he thought to himself before shuffling into an upright position. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and stumbling to his feet, something felt... off. His balance was whacked up, that and everything was too loud; the teen stumbled to a wall, clutching it for support when he felt a solid _thwak_! That jarred up his spine. He jumped, startled, and felt the _thwak_ again, Nero stilled but some part kept twitching and thumped the wall again. Slowly, he looked behind him and let out a small squeak of surprise.

Twitching behind him, but very much a part of him, was a snow white tail, that protrusion that he'd found yesterday must've been the beginnings of it and it must've finished growing while he'd slept.

"Oh god." the teen tentatively tried to keep it from moving and the fluffy appendage stilled, though it took a lot of conscious effort to keep it from swaying lightly, expressing his nervousness. "It's got to be a curse..." he muttered, "Dante can probably help me get rid of it... I hope." Ignoring the addition to his body as best he could, Nero went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself before facing the world for the day, at least that was his plan until he turned on the dim light and was faced with another new feature.

"No, no. _No_. You have _got_ to be kidding me." the fluffy ears perched on top of his head were turned away in his stunned confusion, not only that, his eyes had gone from huge circles to thinner diamonds when he'd flicked the light-switch. Numbly, the teen went through his morning routine, throwing on clothes (feeling confined and irritated as his new tail wiggled against the fabric of his jeans) and pulling his hood over his head in hopes that it would hide the new sensitive ears (it did, thank god). On the way out he asked for directions to the shop called Devil May Cry and was immediately pointed the right way.

The place wasn't hard to find, especially with the gaudy neon sign hanging over the door.

"Geez, could you get any flashier?" the demon-turned-neko muttered, his tail twitched with nervousness, bringing him back to his current dilemma. "How am I going to explain this to the old man?"

A/N: So! Nero had officially become a Neko! Yay! There are other features (most of them non-physical) that have yet to show themselves but it's a good start right? I hope so because that's what you've got, thanks for reading!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. Ooh! Kitty's Got Claws!

A/N: OH god, I'm soooo sorry people! I'm truly an awful person, I mean, I left you for like a week! It hasn't just been my fanfiction, I've been neglecting my original work too! Shame! Shame! Bad Winged Element! BAD! Okay, now that I'm done reprimanding myself… on to the chapter! (good god I have too much energy… probably the chocolate… definitely the chocolate). This chapter is being typed while listening to the Tecumseh Orchestra at the Michigan Music Conference and while that has nothing to do with the mood of the chapter I highly recommend listening to them (shameless advertising…)

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure actual people in Capcom have deadlines and uh… I don't if this horrible break is anything to go by…

Oooh, Kitty's Got Claws

Nero heaved a sigh before stepping forward and pushing the heavy double doors of Devil May Cry open. Inside he found the famed Son of Sparda leaned back in a chair behind a beat up desk, a magazine lying over his face.

"Dante." The teen called, the slayer in red made no motion that he'd heard and Nero felt his new tail twitch irritatedly in his jeans.

"Old man." He pulled the magazine off Dante's face and the elder's eyes squinted as the sunlight hit his eyelids and his hand reached out for the stolen magazine. "Get up." the partial devil commanded, tripping out one of the precariously balanced chair legs and watching Dante go tumbling to the ground.

Dante groaned at the throbbing pain in his head when he hit the ground, he'd heard Nero when the boy entered the shop. Honestly the elder wasn't surprised that the teen had showed up, actually, he was wondering when the boy would stumble into Devil May Cry. The reason was the only thing he needed to find out, so the red clad male opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at his fellow hunter.

"What do you want kid?" he rubbed the nearly gone knot on the back of his head.

"Uh…" Nero hesitated, glancing away as Dante got to his feet, he didn't really know what to say, how did he tell the other man that he'd been cursed and not get laughed at? The elder looked at the teen again, taking in the drawn hood and averted eyes… something was different about those eyes…

"Kid what happened to your eyes?" The partial devil looked away, and this of course, just made Dante even more curious. He stepped around so that the kid's face was to his again and Nero still kept his blue orbs from making contact with the elder's.

"It's nothing."

"Like hell." The owner of the shop muttered, grabbing hold of the teen's chin and tilting his face upward. Said teen protested, whacking the elder's hand away and knocking off his hood in the process. Dante blinked in surprise as he took notice of the two fluffy cat ears perched on the partial devil's head, a grin broke across his face and he started to snicker.

"Shut up!" the kid growled, those ears tilting back in anger and the half devil could now see that Nero's eyes had become slitted, just like a cat's. "It's gotta be a curse of some kind, I was hoping you could help me out with it…"

"Sure, sure, just let me take a look at them…" Dante reached out, wanting to feel those ears, test and see if they were as soft as they looked…

"Hell no!" the teen snapped, stepping away from the elder slayer, glaring viciously at him.

"C'mon kid! I just wanna touch 'em!"

"I'm not a kid! And no!" The half devil looked like he was going to pounce on the smaller male who just prepared to fight the older man off. He could feel his tail wriggling against his leg, desperate for freedom that he wouldn't give it, instead his clenched his fists and yelped when he felt claws bite into his human hand. Nero looked down in surprise and saw needle sharp claws adorning the tips of his fingers; they looked more delicate than the ones on the ends of his Devil Bringer.

"Aww, does the kitty have claws?" Dante couldn't help himself from teasing, the glare than the teen fixed him with promise a violent death and the elder caught an odd movement from the enraged hunter's leg. He glanced down and saw an odd looking spasm along the partial devil's thigh, his eyes widened in understanding.

"Do you have a tail?" the grin on the shop owner's face was mischievous now.

"No!" Nero snapped, turning red and of course, confirming the larger male's words.

"Let me see!" he took a step forward and the younger used his new claws to his advantage, slashing at the oncoming slayer.

"No!"

"C'mon, just a little peek?"

"No! Stay the hell away from me!"

"I can't help you with that curse unless I see all ways it's affected you."

"No, you don't! Don't touch me you pervert!" the two boy's slow movements had erupted into a full blown chase by now, one that had Dante amused and Nero absolutely furious. He'd come to the older man for help! Not to be harassed!

At least a half an hour and several claws to the face later, the half devil gave up, he could get the kid later. Either way, the teen had a problem and he wasn't going to refuse the poor boy the help.

"So," he started, leaning back on the couch "what'd you do to get cursed?" Nero shrugged

"I don't know, it started last night and when I woke up this morning… well… all this was here." Dante sighed

"Kid, that doesn't help much, we're gonna have to do a lot of research in order to figure out what the hell you were cursed with. What'd your girlfriend have to say about it?" The question was innocent enough but Nero's reaction wasn't, the boy became deathly quiet and looked away from the older hunter.

"I found her with someone else, I left. That's the other reason I'm here, I need a job." The half devil put a sympathetic hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Kid, I've found over the years that women are nothing but trouble, it's best to not be too deeply involved in them." Nero gave him a weak smile at that and Dante shook his shoulder good naturedly "As for the job, well… I might know a few ways you could help me out." The partial devil turned to face him, still upset, but more hopeful than before.

"Really? I can stay?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to have some company." Dante grinned and then gave the younger a mockingly stern look "But I don't run a charity! You better pull your own weight!" Nero actually chuckled at that.

"Didn't expect anything else."

"Well then, now that all that emotional crap's out of the way, how 'bout you toss your stuff upstairs, guest room's down on the right, and I'll order us something to eat?"

"Sounds good." The teen grinned, his ears tilted forward as his emotions began to swing upward once again.

Nero took the time to unpack his few belongings into the drawers in the rather dusty spare room, that's something he'd worry about taking care of tomorrow. He took off his long coat and tossed it haphazardly on the bed then stretched leisurely, feeling his confined tail strain against his pant leg. It was uncomfortable and frankly it was starting to affect his mood, it was like having an itch you couldn't quite scratch. With a defeated sigh and promising himself that he'd buy new jeans as soon as this curse was lifted, the teen quickly cut a small hole in the back to let his tail through. The same action was repeated with his boxers, he fought with the hole for a moment, trying to keep his tail still long enough to get them back on.

"Goddammit…" he growled upon accidentally twitching the fluffy thing out of his grasp.

"Hey kid! Pizza's here!" Dante called from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a sec old man!" he shouted back, finally yanking his jeans back on and wincing at the awkward sensation of the fur on his tail being pulled the wrong way. Without thinking twice, the teen pulled it to his face and gave it a few firm licks to straighten the snowy hair on the end. Nero blinked upon realizing what he had just done. Shaking his head and deciding that it was best for his sanity to ignore the action, he darted down the stairs to the smell of pepperoni and cheese.

A/N: That's the best ending spot I have at the moment, poor Nero doesn't realize how much he's going to be affected by these changes… I couldn't help but wonder about how awkward it would be to try and wear pants with a tail; you'd think it'd be uncomfortable. Anyway, is it sad that I have the entire floor plan of the Devil May Cry shop put together in my head? I guess this is what I get for wanting to be an engineer (woot architecture!).

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. You Wanna Tasty Fishie?

A/N: Here goes nothing! It's currently quarter to one in the morning my time but I'm going to start typing away! I'm more of a night owl anyway ;p You guys deserve more chapters for all the neglect I put you through.

Disclaimer: Uh, have you seen some of the cutscenes in Devil May Cry? I'm pretty sure females like myself do not come up with stuff like that…

You Wanna Tasty Fishie?

Nero paused on the bottom step, Dante knew _of _his tail but hadn't seen it yet… the teen half wanted to stuff it back into his pants but… he felt the appendage swish lightly through the air behind him, it felt so _good _to have it free, that and it made his balance hypersensitive. Straightening his shoulders, he walked up to the desk and snagged a slice of pizza before walking away as though nothing were different. At least that's what he intended to do before he felt a wave of excruciating pain flash up the entire length of his spine, all the way up to his head.

"FUCKING HELL!" he yowled in amongst the unintelligible syllables. The partial devil dropped to his knees, both hands reaching back for the base of his tail as the appendage curled tightly around his waist.

Dante felt regret the instant he'd reached out his hand, he just wasn't able to stop himself though… he hadn't intended to pull the teen's tail, he'd just wanted to pet it. Now Nero was reacting almost as though the elder had kicked him in the balls rather than yanked his tail. Did it really hurt that bad?

"Kid I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he was cut off when pain clouded, angry eyes, glared at him.

"You asshole!" the younger squeaked, the pain was starting to fade but he could tell that that was _not _an experience he'd like to have again any time soon.

"I just wanted to touch it…"

"So you thought it'd be a good idea to grab it while I was walking away from you?!" the kid's ears were flattened against his hair and his eyes were thin diamonds.

"Well…" _WHACK! _Dante's head snapped to the side and he felt a small cut healing on his cheek from where he'd just been bitch slapped, he was lucky that Nero didn't use his Bringer to do so or his recovery time would've been a lot longer. As it was the teen grabbed the pizza and took it over to the couch.

"Hey kid that's for both of us…" the younger ignored him and continued eating. Dante sighed and sat down at his desk, he pulled out Coyote-A and started the long cleaning process.

A while later he looked up from his work to see Nero sleeping on the couch, the late afternoon sun was streaming in the shop windows and the teen happened to be sitting right in it. The half devil let out a chuckle.

"I guess it's true that a cat can't cross a sunbeam without taking a nap." He stood and grabbed the half eaten pizza box off the younger's lap, as he did so the smaller male lifted a lip, revealing a small fang and growled lightly. The elder grinned at the non-intimidating threat and took the box regardless; Nero simple shifted into a more comfortable position and drifted back into sleep, his ears occasionally twitching toward some noise in the shop but he was otherwise motionless.

As the half devil ate, he pondered what kind of curse the kid could've been hit with. There weren't many out there that could easily affect a half devil, or partial devil in Nero's case, most curses targeted humans, or they targeted demons and so as a result, hybrids were usually immune. Whatever it was, it seemed to have made the younger slayer part cat, at least in a few physical features.

Now Dante was curious if there was more to it than that, he got up from his place at the desk and approached the sleeping teen, once there he hesitantly lifted a hand and scratched the area directly behind the smaller male's large ear. The young man sighed before a deep rumbling erupted from his chest, loud and content. The half devil held back a snicker, Nero was actually purring. He pulled his hand away to cover his mouth.

"Maybe I should've ordered anchovies on the pizza, cats like fish…" the teen shuffled and mumbled something incoherent and then.

"Don't stop…"

"What?" Sleepy blue eyes opened and stared at him in confusion before Nero blinked and realized where he was and that he was… purring? He coughed, trying to clear his throat and get it to stop, it just felt bizarre plus he felt like he couldn't speak while he did so.

"How… ahem! How long was I asleep for?"

"I don't know, an hour maybe? I'm going to head for bed myself here; we tend to get calls in the dead hours of the morning so it's best to sleep now." Nero nodded, stood, and stretched.

"That sounds like a good idea." With that, the two demon slayers trudged up the stairs.

Dante walked down the hall, and extra blanket in his hand, he couldn't remember what the one in that room was like anymore and he didn't want the poor teen to freeze to death just because he didn't know where the blankets were. Without thinking, the half devil opened the door and was about to speak when he saw Nero slipping off his boxers, the kid didn't notice him as he had his back turned but it gave Dante a great view of where that pristinely white tail sprouted from the top of that nice ass… The elder turned around without another word and closed the door silently, the blanket dropped on the floor and forgotten.

_Damn! _That kid had a nice body! Dante was never one to discriminate sex wise, in fact, he was well known at Love Planet for being the go to guy for those that wanted to try something a little… out there. He played both sides and enjoyed it but this was a little different, while he could definitely call some of the folks at Love Planet friends and perhaps even good ones at that, it wasn't the same as his friendship with say Lady or Trish. He'd never once considered putting the moves on Lady after they'd become close friends; Trish he'd never put moves on for completely different reasons, namely because she was near carbon copy of his mother. He'd always thought it'd be the same way with Nero, but there was just something about that kid…

"God dammit…" he sighed, leaning his head back against the hall wall.

A/N: I know, slightly short chapter but give me a break, I'm fighting exhaustion over here! I've been working like all the time lately and it sucks because the weather not that great and when you work at a golf course when there's crappy weather… let's just say it gets really boring, really fast.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Nine Lives

A/N: Hey y'all! Wow, did I actually just type that? I swear I'm not from the south (though I have nothing against those who are!). Here we are with the next chapter! I would've updated last night but I went to a Slender: The Arrival party and desperately fought to sleep (and failed pretty badly) last night. That game is friggin creepy! It doesn't help that my house I located in the woods… I didn't want to get out of my car when I got home… I love playing horror games though (even if I do fail at PC gaming, I play DMC for more than one reason). Anyway, the party (and the game) gave me a great idea for this chapter, I was considering putting it as an additional chapter on Blood and Bullets but it'll work here too.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure fanfiction owns me, not the other way around…

Nine Lives

Dante woke for probably the fifth or sixth time that night and finally decided to give up. He kept trying to rationalize why he'd thought of the kid as he had, I mean the poor boy was heartbroken, he'd just found his girlfriend cheating on him and had come to the half devil because it was the only other place he knew to go.

"I'll just be caring…" he grumbled, walking down the stairs and then snorted

"Imagine that, I just might have a crush…" the slayer rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his desk chair. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed the box inside; said box contained tons of bullets, the damn things all mixed together from when a demon had crashed into his storeroom wall and knocked everything off of it. Now he began sorting them back out, the simple process of picking up and holding the various bullets calming to his mind and time seemed to flow smoothly again.

That is until about an hour later when Lady barged loudly into the shop, he glared at her.

"Could you keep it down? The kid's upstairs sleeping."

"Kid? What kid? What haven't you told me Dante?" the huntress was frozen in place, glancing between Dante and the stairs.

"Nero? The punk from Fortuna? He showed up here yesterday lookin' for a place to stay."

"Ooohhh…" Lady relaxed and set Kalina Ann against the wall before strolling up to the desk and placing a newspaper on top of it. The half devil sighed.

"I was wondering when you'd bring this to me."

"You already knew about it?"

"I'd heard a couple rumors but nothing certain; I knew you'd bring it along sometime."

"Well then, since you already seem to know what's going on, I'll assume that you and Nero can handle it."

"You just don't want to be involved in this one." Dante smirked; Lady turned to him, genuine concern and the tiniest trace of… fear in her two-toned eyes.

"No, I don't, frankly these cases are just a little too creepy for me. Just… promise you two will be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Lady, we've got this." The serious moment ended when the huntress smirked.

"Besides, I'd rather not put the rest of your debt on poor Nero." With that, she picked up the oversized bazooka and left. For a few minutes afterward, Dante avoided looking at the paper, he already knew what it had to say, and instead he continued to sort the half empty box in front of him. It wasn't much longer until he was startled out of his reverie by Nero's voice directly in front of him.

"What's this?" the teen had the newspaper in his hand and was scanning over it. The elder jumped, it wasn't often someone did something without the man noticing; the kid looked up and took in the half devil's slightly spooked appearance. His ears perked forward in curiosity.

"Did I scare you?"

"You move like a freakin' ghost kid!" It must be another cat feature, Dante tried to reassure himself but the amused look on Nero's face wasn't helping.

"_Anyway_," The half devil ground out around the teen's snickers "_that_ is our next mission."

"How? It's just talking about mysterious disappearances in the woods, that and a few odd reportings." The younger scanned the article again.

"It's our next mission, so get ready we're leaving in fifteen." With that, the larger male stood and walked up to his room, god he hated these missions.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

The car ride took most of the day and Nero found himself getting antsy, Dante hadn't told him much of anything about the mission aside from where they were going, not that that helped him out much. The younger slayer didn't know any of the places in this neck of the woods and he wanted more than just a location. Finally they pulled into a house at the edge of a small town. The pair walked up to the door and the half devil knocked politely; a middle aged man opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them.

"You must be from Devil May Cry." The man didn't seem wary about the amount of heat the duo was packing, instead, it seemed to comfort him.

"Yes, we are," Dante turned to Nero "Why don't you wait in the car, take a breather." He patted the younger's head, more specifically, his hidden ears. While the teen was grateful that the elder thought to tell him to let them out, he knew that the old man was trying to keep him in the dark. He grumbled as he walked back to the car, hearing the half devil lie and tell the man that Nero was his nephew.

"Jerk... he could at least tell me what's going on..." the teen grumbled, tossing his hood back and feeling his ears flick in response. He sat there for a few minutes before Dante came back out and joined him in the car. The elder sighed deeply, tilting his head back.

"I hate these things..."

"What things?" Nero's ears perked forward, hoping the half devil was finally about to tell him something.

"These demons."

"What are they, tell me old man! I can't fight them if I don't know what I'm going up against."

"This demon is actually known but people of course are skeptical of its validity. It's often described as being a tall man in a suit with no face."

"Slenderman?" Nero cocked his head, he'd heard of that before.

"Yes, we've been hired to kill a Slenderman."

"A? There's more than one?"

"It's a type of demon, so yes, there's more than one, they're really rare and a son of a bitch to try and kill." As this last sentence was uttered Dante pulled up to the woods, it was just beginning to get dark. Something tickled Nero's instincts, telling him to run, to stay away, get away from there... _not safe_...

"C'mon kid." Dante looked back into the car at the teen who just looked at him with wide eyes, his ears tilted back, then he shook his head and got out of the car. "Here." the elder handed his partner a flashlight, the partial devil just looked at him blankly.

"I don't think I need it." he held up his Bringer and the elder simply rolled his eyes

"Okay kid, whatever floats your boat." the half devil turned and wandered off away from the younger.

"Hey!" but his partner was already lost in the fog. Nero shivered again, trying to rid himself of that feeling of fear. What was he so afraid of? He'd gone up against demons ten times his height and on fire, this should be a piece of cake!

"Pull yourself together." he commanded himself and wandered into the foggy woods.

Several minutes in and Nero was starting to get really paranoid, he kept whirling in circles as he swore he saw flashes of movement on the edges of his vision and he could practically _feel_ something watching him. His tail had long since been let free and it swished behind him nervously, the fur on it raising along with the hairs on the back of his neck. The dead silence of the woods unnerved him, normally, his demonic senses could pick up many different animals going about their business and that should be amplified with his ears as they are now... It was too damn... _silent_...

That prickling sensation came from behind him again and the teen's Devil Bringer flared ever so slightly, Nero whirled around.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Dante swore when he realized he'd lost the kid and began immediately trying to sniff him out, the only problem was this damn demon. This thing was a vicious predator and could separate people like nobody's business. The elder heard a short yelp in the distance, that was all he needed. He Triggered and rocketed to the location.

"No..." he whispered upon arriving on the scene. He was too late.

The Slenderman had completely dismembered the half devil's partner and though the monster didn't have a face, Dante could tell that it was pleased. The creature turned toward him, that humanoid body never moving, instead being turned by the numerous tentacles stretching from the ground and it's back. The Triggered half devil bared his fangs furiously, his instincts taking the front seat in his rage.

"_He was to be mine! Mine! I was going to court him and take him as my mate! You dare touch what's mine!?_" the wind whistled in the tree branches, this being's horrid mockery of a voice.

"_Sparda's ooooffspriiing... Soooo fuuuull ooof liiiife... Suuuch rage... Suuuch pooower..._" the humanoid's head tilted eerily to the side and Dante's only response was a feral growl as he leapt forward into battle. He hacked and slashed at the many tentacles, ignoring the humanoid figure and instead tore at the ground. The demon soon gave up trying to hide its true body and the black mass of writhing root-like tentacles came up, this fight would be over soon, the red devil grinned.

Nero came to consciousness slowly, his limbs felt like jelly and lighter than air... he blinked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was his Devil Bringer, devoid of light, sitting separate from his body. The teen jackknifed to his feet and stared at... his... Bringer? It was glowing healthily right where it should be. He didn't have time to ponder the situation further as a black tentacle came barreling toward his head. The partial devil dodged and saw Dante going to town on a huge mass of them, the heart of the beast, he realized, and he jumped forward, throwing his weight into the older man and finally piercing the foul creature. It writhed silently for a moment before collapsing to the ground, lifeless.

"Nero?!" Dante panted after he released his Trigger.

"Yeah old man?" he smirked at the elder before the half devil wrapped his arms around him in a massive hug.

"You're alive!"

"Uh... yeah." Nero wheezed as the larger male squeezed the air out of him.

"How'd you survive? I saw... that thing," he spit on the corpse "Had you in pieces." the teen blinked and turned back to where he'd come from and to his horror saw his own limbs strewn about. He paled and when he saw his own head staring blankly at him, he couldn't take it anymore, the food they'd stopped to get in the car made a reappearance.

"I take it you know as much as I do." Dante patted his shoulder "C'mon, let's get our money and go home." Nero nodded, still a little green.

A/N: Yes! Chapter! I like this one! It's creepy! I kinda like writing creepy, I don't know why... oh well, here it is anyway!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Cat-Like Reflexes

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back at school so things should become regular-ish again. I think I'm gonna leave this A/N short cause I'm ready to type out the chappie! Quick review reply first though!

ice4blood: Yeah, I've read up quite a bit on Slenderman, because frankly, it scares the hell out of me and it's fun XD Thanks so much for the review!

Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas le Diable Peux Pleurer (it's French! XD)

Cat-Like Reflexes

The two slayers headed back to the car in silence, Dante relieved and Nero in a state of shock. He'd been dead? You don't just come back from the dead! He may be part demon but the teen was damn near positive that neither himself nor Dante could survive dismemberment, yet… here he was. But if he didn't survive it, then what the hell brought him back to life, yellow orbs were great and all but he didn't have any on himself not to mention they only worked to a certain degree. The teen wasn't sure even a yellow orb would be able to pull him back from that kind of state.

"Stop thinking about it." The younger slayer jumped when the half devil spoke

"What? How could you tell?"

"It was written all over your face, thinking about something like that before we have the proper research materials is just going to stress you out."

"But I…"

"Get some sleep Nero, you look exhausted, I'll drive." The teen's luminescent eyes blinked slowly before he took the older man's offer and curled up in the passenger seat.

He was roused by a bizarre rocking sensation, and when Nero opened his eyes he found himself in Dante's arms, being carried into the shop. He was instantly awake.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself just fine!" the elder chuckled before depositing the irritated partial devil on his feet.

"You just looked so cute and sleepy, I couldn't help myself." Nero gave a growl, baring a cute fang before storming into Devil May Cry. It was only a millisecond in the door and the teen had sensed a demon and pulled Blue Rose at it. Dante was behind him, startled by the teen's hiss before noticing the aura himself.

"Who are you, show yourself." The younger growled, there was a small chuckle

"Jeez, that's a fine way to greet someone who's saved your life. Haven't you shot at me enough?" The she-devil stepped from the shadows of the kitchen; it was that same one that had fought him the day he left Fortuna!

"Who are you?" he insisted, never lowering the gun.

"My name is Eliza." She said, holding out a clawed hand pleasantly, Dante choked and began coughing profusely. When he recovered, he looked up at the she-devil.

"Did you just say you're Eliza?" he asked

"Yes, and you're Dante, the Son of Sparda, right? Ooooh! I'd love to spar with you sometime!" she gave a little wiggle of delight, her fluffy tail wagging like a dog's.

"But you're Eliza? One of the Princess' of hell right?" Now Nero began to gape, this girl was a princess? The female's expression turned a little sour.

"Yeah, wish I wasn't… my Daddy keeps me under such lock and key…" Dante now turned to Nero

"You fought against her?"

"Yes." The elder turned back to Eliza

"What did you mean 'saved his life'?" the she-devil sighed and perched herself on the edge of Dante's desk.

"I fought… Nero?" the teen nodded and she continued "Here, and let me tell you, he's a pretty good fighter, broke my best sword, I still need to get that replaced…" she muttered, her ear twitching to the side. "Anyway, I went back to see if I could at least salvage the pieces and sensed him, so I thought, what the heck? I'll go say hi again. So I went over and found poor Nero here pretty beat up, beyond the point that demonic healing would do anything to help. I killed off the demons attacking and then used my own chimera blood to give him a second chance." The half devil's eyes widened in understanding.

"Is that why…?"

"Yes that's why he has animal features, it was the only way I knew how to save you," Eliza addressed the teen now, who was staring at her in shock "I'm sorry about the side effects…"

"So I'm gonna be stuck like this for the rest of my life!?"

"At least you have a life?" her argument was spoken like a question.

"I can't believe this!" Nero's tail whipped angrily through the air and he grabbed it with his hand to hold it still.

"It's not that bad kid." Dante grinned and blew into the fluffy ear that was tilted back in anger, it immediately twitched and the teen glared daggers at him.

"For you. You don't have to live with it."

"On the plus side you get nine lives instead of one because you got infused with cat features?" Eliza piped up. Both slayers froze and turned to her, equally stunned expressions on their faces.

"What did you just say?" Dante asked softly.

"He gets nine lives… you already used one didn't you?" Nero nodded, still trying to wrap his head around this. He had nine lives? On top of his insane regenerative abilities? That… that was just…

"What the hell were you doing? Because trust me, I know how sturdy even you half breeds are!"

"We were hunting a Slenderman." The elder said, Eliza's anger faded instantly only to be replaced with a look of fear.

"One of those things?" she felt goose bumps prickle down her neck, she'd seen one of those only once before when it had decided to take residence up in the forest near her home, that was an experience she'd never forget.

"Yeah."

"_Damn._" She swore, shivering once.

"Nero? You okay?" the she-devil looked up to see the Son of Sparda looking worriedly at his partner.

"Yeah… it's just… a lot to think about… I'm gonna go to bed." The teen mumbled, wandering past the princess and up the stairs. Dante's longing look after him didn't escape her, she simply patted the slayer's shoulder and said.

"Good luck." Before vanishing.

A/N: Haha! The boys now know it's not a curse! Hey, I just remembered! I was thinking of adapting the previous chapter slightly and throwing it up in the cross-over section, think I should do it?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. Cat Nip

A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back! I know, I know, took me long enough. I don't know how many of you keep up on my other story right now so in case you didn't know, I've been grounded (grr… and for not a very good reason too…) and after I got some rights back, I've been using my writing as leverage to get myself to finish my AP Calc class, suffice to say, my class is done and over with :D And I've been chomping at the bit to get back to this, personally I really just want to write a dirty smutty chapter but… sadly the plot hasn't caught up with my brain yet… so let's remedy some of that problem shall we? One thing first! Review reply!

Guest: I'm not going to make this story a cross-over, I was just going to take that one chapter, supe it up and post it as it's own oneshot as a Slender/DMC crossover. I'm glad you like this story so much, I love writing it :) Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't see kitty ears on Nero in-game so I think it's safe to assume that I don't own DMC

Cat Nip

When Nero awoke, the sun was shining gently on him and he blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light. Deciding he didn't care all that much, he closed his blue orbs again and curled up into a ball, the tip of his fluffy tail twitching beneath his nose; the sunlight was just so _warm._ Wait a second…? Warm afternoon sun…? The teen sat up and looked at the clock.

"What the hell?" he stared at the clock which informed him that it was in fact, just past one in the afternoon. Why on earth had he slept so late? Normally the partial devil didn't sleep in all that much, even after a long mission the night before, what was so different now? He leapt out of bed and threw on clothes as quickly as he could, he was still getting used to that stupid tail… Sleeping so long was throwing Nero off, and he didn't like it one bit.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Dante grinned to himself, he couldn't help it, and it was just too good of a prank. Yeah, the kid had only been here a couple days but the younger needed to have his mind taken off of the grim and depressing stuff or he would have permanent marks in his brow before the end of the month. Poor Nero wouldn't know what hit him…

"Speaking of the kid…" the elder was beginning to wonder what had happened to his new housemate, the teen had been asleep for nearly twelve hours, was he okay? A sudden thumping and thrashing upstairs caused the shop owner's worries to vanish, the kid was okay, apparently he was just tired. Or maybe…

"Great, the kid's sleeping like a cat now too…" though the thought of a cute and sleepy Nero caused Dante to close his eyes and smile, trying to perfect the image. His thought process was interrupted when the real deal came walking down the stairs, that fluffy tail twitching lazily behind him. The younger paid him no mind and simply plopped down on the couch and looked like he was going to sleep again.

"Morning kid." The half devil said, still trying to hide his grin as his prank came to the forefront of his mind again.

"Something smells funny." Nero mumbled, opening his eyes and yawning again. He then tilted his face toward the blanket on the back of the couch, inhaling deeply.

"What is that?" the teen asked, sticking his face farther into the blanket and inhaling again. Dante couldn't help it after the younger pulled the blanket off the couch and pressed it to his face, he snickered. Man this was the best idea he'd had in ages!

"This smells so good…" the neko began rubbing his face in the blanket, burrowing into it so he was buried in the delicious smell. He blinked up at Dante and the elder burst into loud laughter; the kid's eyes were easily the size of saucers as his housemate continued inhaling the catnip.

"I didn't think that would work so well."

"What is this…? It smells so good… so good!" Nero began purring and continued cuddling into the blanket, his tail wagging around and his ears relaxed but forward. Dante let him be for a few more minutes but when the teen showed no signs of stopping he decided it was time to intervene. Nero on catnip was funny but he didn't need the kid higher than a kite if a mission came rolling around.

"Alright kid, I think that's enough…" _Whack _the elder's head snapped to the side, four even tracks of blood healing on his cheek.

"_Mine…"_ the teen growled, glaring at him with those huge eyes, there was a stream of drool leaking out of younger's mouth, making him look slightly rabid. Well if a rabid thing could be cute and have a tongue sharp enough to slice steel. I did not just think that, Dante tried to catch himself before those thoughts got him in trouble.

"C'mon kid, give me the blanket." The half devil made another move for the fabric but once again met the business end of the teen's claws.

"Ouch." He deadpanned, feeling the wounds close up nearly instantly. Nero's eyes immediately connected with his.

"Did I hurt you?" Dante merely raised a silver brow. "I'm sorry!" the neko tackled him and began lapping the blood off of the elder's cheek with a rough, sandpapery tongue. The half devil blushed and pushed the teen off of him before he did something he'd regret.

"Ooh! What's this?!" Nero walked over to Nevan, completely forgetting about the awkward moment that had happened seconds before.

"That's Nevan, another Devil Arm." The shop owner explained as his younger partner poked at it. Then he stopped and lifted his nose into the air.

"What's that smell? It smells good…" the partial devil began heading in the direction of the blanket again to seemingly repeat the process over again but Dante snatched it before that could happen.

"I think you should sit down kid."

"What's that?" Nero tried to go around him to find the blanket but the elder kept twisting and turning to keep the object from the teen's sights.

"Nothing at all."

"It smells good, you should give it to me, I just want to smell it…" and this was how Trish found them, a newly neko'd Nero reaching for a catnip soaked blanket that Dante was holding just out of the younger's reach.

A/N: Hahaha, I had so much fun writing this chapter! It wasn't overly important but I love the idea of Nero on catnip, it's something I love to do to my cat so… anyway!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Whiskers

A/N: Hello! I'm back again! I meant to post the chapter of Family of Happenstance last night but my internet decided to be like LOL NOPE! So… technically you guys get two chapters in one day (and between you and me I'm more excited to write this one ;p). I'll quit stalling now (especially because it's going on midnight and I have school in the morning…) and give you the chapter I want to write so badly XD

Guest: Haha, that chapter was supposed to be cute, things are kind of going to alternate between slightly creepy and cute and sexy. As for the others, well you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Y'know, I've probably written these more than fifty times, how many do I need before I become exempt?

Whiskers

Trish blinked at the scene that lay before her; Dante was frozen as well, unsure of how to explain this all to his fellow slayer. Nero on the other hand used this as an opportunity to snatch the blanket from the half devil and bury his face in it once more.

"So nice…" he purred, dropping onto his butt where he stood, a content and rather dopey expression on his face.

"Trish…"

"No, no, carry on." The she devil grinned, holding up a hand. She'd already pieced together most of the situation. Nero had somehow been turned into a neko and Dante, being the prankster he was, had gotten the poor kid high on catnip. The red clad slayer looked between Trish and the kid, unsure of what to do until a small snore broke the awkward silence. The teen had fallen asleep; with a sigh, Dante gently pulled the blanket away and put the younger slayer on the couch. As soon as his partner was comfortable, Trish asked.

"So how'd he get the cat ears?" the half devil sighed again and plopped back into his favorite chair.

"He managed to earn the sympathy of a princess of hell."

"You better start from the beginning."

"So the kid fought with this high ranking demon and it ran off on him when she learned that Nero wasn't me. Later, she came back to retrieve her lost sword and found Nero brutally injured by some demons, she felt bad and used her chimera blood to save him. The cat features are a side effect." Trish nodded.

"You met with Eliza didn't you?"

"She's bizarre, didn't strike me as the princess-y type."

"A princess of hell is completely different from the damsel in distress you're imagining." The she devil scoffed, Dante rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but I mean, for a hell princess, she seemed… odd."

"I've heard that she's not fond of her status and does quite a bit to dissuade it as much as she can."

"Hmm… you seem knowledgeable on this topic."

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Nero groaned as consciousness slowly, achingly returned to him. His head was pounding and his nose burned as though acid had been poured into it. He heard Dante and Trish stop talking and the sound of footsteps drawing closer to him.

"Kid you up?"

"How are you Whiskers?" Trish's voice held a strong edge of amusement and the teen felt his ear twitch.

"Whiskers?" he mumbled, blinking open his eyes to see his slaying companions looking at him.

"You are part cat now, sad thing is that you don't have any whiskers." The she devil grinned and patted the younger slayer's baby smooth cheek.

"Shut up." the teen growled, pushing her hand away and baring a small fang at her. "Ugh… my head is pounding…" he bent over and put his head between his knees, rubbing at his aching temples.

"Didn't know cats could get headaches."

"C'mon Dante, you didn't think that you could give him catnip and think he wouldn't be feeling it at least a little bit later."

"Catnip…?" Nero raised his head "What'd you do?! Spike my drink?" though being drugged would explain why he couldn't quite recall the past few hours.

"Eh heh… well you see kid…"

"What did you do?" the partial devil growled, his Devil Bringer flaring a brighter shade of blue.

"Well I just put some catnip on one of the old blankets, you're the one who wouldn't leave it alone. I tried to take it away from you but then you scratched me."

"You probably deserved it old man."

"You didn't seem to think so after you did it. You…" the elder trailed off, his cheeks taking on the slightest pink color.

"I what?"

"You know what? Never mind, I uh… need to go pick up food." With that the slayer in red marched out of the office, leaving Nero and Trish behind. Said huntress smirked after him, she'd been around Dante long enough to be able to read him like a book. She could tell the man was developing a crush on the cute teen in front of her. Speaking of Nero, he never seemed able to tell what the elder slayer was going to do next, which was why Dante always seemed to pick on him, he did make it quite easy.

"What the hell was that all about?" the neko's tail twitched slightly by his leg and Trish found herself amused by watching the fluffy appendage, it was really cute…

"Dante's just a little confused right now, leave him be."

"Confused? About what?" the teen never got an answer to his question as the she devil turned and walked out of the shop, her ample hips swinging from side to side with her gait.

"Ugh… why am I always left out of the loop?" the partial devil groaned, flopping back onto the couch, luckily his headache was fading and the sun was shining on him. It was so warm… it was time for a nap…

A/N: Yes, I know it's a little short but it's 12:30 and I am really, _really _tired and am going to pass out on my keyboard if I don't post this shortly so!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	9. Clumsy as a Kitten

A/N: So… uh… please don't kill me guys… I'm just gonna put it out there that the last few weeks of high school are the definition of chaos, even if you DON'T have exams like me. But now I'm officially an alumnus of Tecumseh High School! Woo! I'd invite all of you wonderful fans to come to my graduation party but… most of you are kinda far away, plus I don't really think you'd want to come. I'm not offended by the fact that you just come read my stuff for the hot yaoi, XD, anyway, I'll stop being obnoxious and get to the chapter.

Disclaimer: Right. It's been so long… how do I do these things again?

Clumsy as a Kitten

Dante groaned to himself as he marched down the street, what was he going to do? He honestly didn't know, he'd almost just revealed to the kid that he had a crush on him, or at least a mild one. Nero had just broken up with Kyrie for Pete's sake! Why could he keep a better hold on himself? Not to mention the fact that Nero seemed to be a straight as a razor blade… that fact seemed to be the least of his worries, the slayer in red was confident enough that he could entice the kid to try something a little sinful if he really wanted to. But that was the thing; he didn't want to drag Nero into something if he didn't want to do it. He honestly cared about the teen. The half devil sighed, this could get dangerous if he wasn't careful, everyone who got close to him seemed to get hurt. Trish was a devil and could take care of herself, there was also that little fact that she looked like his mom and the slayer couldn't seem to force himself to push her away as she was. Lady stuck around from sheer stubbornness, that woman was in a league of her own, seriously, she could put a mule to shame. But Nero… yes he was part demon like himself but he'd only been around for a few days and had already managed to get himself killed, it was only his new abilities and spare lives that had brought him back.

Would it continue to be this dangerous? What if he couldn't protect the teen next time? He knew he couldn't live with himself if he had the blood of another comrade on his hands.

"Stop thinking about it." Dante shook his head furiously. If he kept brooding like this he would end up being like his… The half devil froze that thought where it was, thinking of fallen comrades right now wasn't going to help him in the slightest.

"I need to do something else." He had his guns, and he always had his Trigger, fighting demons always made him feel better so why not?

Several hours and a hundred or so demons later the slayer in red was walking home, pizza box and a few grocery bags in hand. He opened the door quietly, Nero was where they had left him on the couch, his ear twitched when his housemate entered but he didn't move beyond that. Dante set the pizza on the desk and took the meager groceries to the kitchen, the man usually ordered take out as no one ever really wanted to cook after slaying monsters from hell. But that didn't mean that he didn't pick up the basics, coffee, eggs, bread, beer, y'know, the basics. Content that the cold stuff wouldn't go bad; the half devil returned to his desk and flopped over in his chair and closed his own eyes. Maybe Nero had the right idea… a nap did sound pretty damn good…

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Nero blinked upon waking to the smell of pizza, it took a second but his eyes adjusted to the now darkness. Had he really slept the whole day away? He looked around and found Dante asleep in his chair, a pizza box by his propped up feet; the teen smirked, had he really expected anything else from the elder slayer? The white haired man sighed then shuffled, readjusting his arms, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like

"Nero." To the younger slayer. Had Dante just said his name in his sleep? Why would he do something like that? Was he dreaming? The partial devil decided to get closer and see if he could hear better if the elder should mumble again. He was halfway to the desk when he tripped over an empty whiskey bottle and went sprawling on his face with a loud crash. This of course woke the half devil and Nero heard Dante jackknife to his feet and cock his gun. When the slayer saw no immediate danger he relaxed and returned Ivory to her spot on his back. He did see however, a groaning Nero sprawled on the floor.

"Nero?" he asked, kneeling down to look at his partner. The neko sat up and came face to face with Dante, who was looking at him with a mixture of concern and amusement. He always wondered how the elder was able to portray such a mixture of emotions with his eyes alone, this wasn't the first time the man had looked at him like that either. That had been when he'd jumped out of the statue with Kyrie in his arms; the half devil had looked at him just the same as he was now.

"I'm fine." The teen blushed and pushed the elder's hand away.

"You sure? What happened? Cause I was takin' your advice and havin' a nice power nap when out of nowhere something goes bang. I think I'm safe in assuming the bang was you?" Nero turned redder, his ears turning away slightly and Dante couldn't help but notice how cute the boy was.

"Yeah, that was me…"

"What happened?"

"…I tripped." The teen mumbled. The half devil couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Kid, you're as clumsy as a kitten, you know that?"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who leaves your trash everywhere!"

"You should pay better attention to your surroundings; I'm just trying to keep you on your toes kid."

"Jackass." The teen muttered turning around and heading up the stairs, he was going to go to sleep in an actual bed. Yet he couldn't help but smile a little, the banter with Dante was fun, it kept him thinking and sometimes he struggled to keep up with the other man's humor.

Dante grinned after the partial devil as he ascended the stairs, the kid was a heck of a lot of fun to have around, he snagged a couple slices of pizza and took them up to the teen who promptly told him to fuck off. He was obviously embarrassed, he'd been so engrossed in seeing if the elder had been talking to him or not that he didn't bother watching where he put his feet, thus tripping over the bottle. Nero sighed and flopped over on his bed, the end of his tail twitching idly by his calf. He just lay there for a second before standing and opening his window, it was kinda hot in here… he made sure his door was closed before stripping off his shirt and falling face first onto his bed and attempting to sleep.

A/N: Yes, so I'm finally back and woo-boy, I can't wait to add more! I'll be getting to some of the hot and steamy stuff tomorrow ;) I know I'll have time cause I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled in an hour… :( Wish me luck…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	10. Heat

A/N: Hey everyone, so like I said in the last chapter, I got my wisdom teeth pulled out yesterday and let me just say, it's been one freaking day and I am already sooooo sick! Of eating pudding, yogurt, and jello! Plus, it takes me nearly an hour to eat one cup of any of those things cause I can't open my mouth very far. I'm not in pain so much as I am bored because I can't do a whole lot without causing myself pain so I sat down and read an entire Halo encyclopedia today, yup, Halo, it's pretty interesting but I've tried playing it and absolutely suck. Anyway, enough about me, let's get on with that chapter.

Ice4blood: Hahaha, thanks for the awesome review, that made me smile, all of you guys were great in making me feel better after getting teeth yanked, I'll try to keep them coming as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: Dude, I'm still a teenager, I honestly don't own DMC

Heat

It was about three in the morning when Nero finally gave up and got out of bed, his skin felt like it was burning and it was keeping him from truly falling asleep. Maybe if he took everything out of Dante's fridge he could sleep in there. The teen sighed and pushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead, why was he so hot…? He decided that it wasn't going to hurt him to take a cold shower so the neko wandered into the bathroom, his tail swinging about in his irritation.

The cold water felt good but he was sweating again moments after getting out, was he sick? He was part demon, could he even get sick? The younger slayer wandered down the stairs and grabbed some ice from the freezer before flopping back on the couch and rubbing the ice over his face.

"It's a bit early for you to be up isn't it?" Nero just about jumped out of his skin at the voice, his tail puffing up to about three times its normal size. There was a dainty giggle and Eliza jumped down off Dante's desk.

"What're you doing here so early then?" the teen grumbled, feeling hot and oversensitive. Everything seemed too loud and despite the darkness, every detail of the office jumped out at him, even the fabric of the couch brushing against his bare back and the feel of the melting ice dripping down his face, it all clamored for his attention.

"Well sometimes I get a bit mixed up on time from the Underworld to…" the Princess trailed off, her dainty nose raised in the air, her eyes widened and she vanished without another word. Nero sat up slightly and looked at the space the she devil had just occupied.

"What the hell was that about?" he muttered before leaning back into the couch, it smelled kinda nice, his sensitive nose could pick out traces of Dante's scent. Unconsciously, the partial devil leaned in closer…

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

For the second time that night, Dante was awakened rudely and abruptly, this time though, was by a she devil tapping him on the shoulder. Without opening his eyes, the elder slayer recognized the scent and rolled over, unwilling to get up yet.

"Go 'way, not open…" he grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Dante, this is important." Eliza said, reaching for the pillow

"If the world 's'not ending, 's'not 'mportant." The half devil mumbled through the pillow. He'd already been woken up enough for one day. Lady did this often enough that he wasn't easily swayed by much less than a bullet. A few seconds later though, he was willing to consider the Princess on par with his trigger happy coworker. Not only was his pillow stolen but he was also bitch slapped and had the sheet pulled off of him in such a way that he went sprawling onto the cold floor.

"Ouch! Alright I'm up! Whaddya want?" Dante growled, ignoring the she devil's blush upon realizing that the white haired man slept in the nude.

"Um…" she kept her eyes expertly averted, trying to keep her mind out of the gutter. A princess she may be but she was still a she devil and Dante was definitely pleasant on the eyes. "It's Nero."

"What about him?"

"You have an interest in him right?" Eliza met his eyes now, dead serious, the half devil paused. "If I'm wrong…"

"No… no. You're right, I do have an interest in the kid, why?" Dante glanced around the room and grabbed a pair of boxers to put on if only to hide the light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Good. You can help him then."

"Help him? With what?" Now he was just confused, damn she devil needed to start making sense.

"He's going into heat." She said, blushing "I mean, he's a cute kid and all but I prefer people who aren't already called for." Dante just stared at her.

"What?"

"He's going into heat, I know that not all devils do that and it's probably only because of the chimera blood that Nero is now but I thought that…"

"I thought that only happened to mated demons." The half devil interrupted.

"No, that's typically when it happens but not always, plus he is sporting features of a cat, cats go into heat regardless of whether or not they're 'mated'."

"So when you say that I need to help him…"

"I could always find someone else or do it myself." Eliza offered, Dante growled at the suggestion. "Exactly." She said "So you go help him, I'll just 'port on home and do some… princess-y stuff."

"Wait!" the elder reached a hand out, but it was already too late "I haven't even told him yet…" the shop owner heaved a sigh and then left his room, intent on helping his younger partner.

When he got downstairs he didn't expect to find Nero sprawled on the couch in nothing but a pair of boxers, sweat glistening over his body in the moonlight that leaked through the dirty windows. The last thing Nero expected to see was his partner down in the office at three in the morning. The half devil's scent was heavy in the air and the teen couldn't stop his eyes from raking over the other man's bare chest and shoulders. They looked so smooth… so strong… he just wanted to touch them… to taste the other's skin. The neko could feel himself getting aroused and the rational part of his brain wondered why while the rest of him wanted to simply jump Dante.

"You alright kid?" Even the elder's voice sounded delicious, deep and sexy and he just wanted to hear more.

"'s hot…" it felt like it just kept getting worse, the teen felt like his blood was about to start boiling at any moment. His Devil Bringer pulsed nearly white with his quick heartbeat, he wanted something to happen and he wanted it to happen _now._

Dante could see the bulge in the kid's boxers from where he was standing and seeing the kid this desperate was turning him on as well. So he made one of the impulsive decisions he was known for and walked over to the partial devil, pushing him down on the couch and connecting their lips.

The effect was instantaneous; Nero groaned and began undulating beneath the larger male, desperate for any friction he could get. He ran his hands down the elder's back, his tongue pushing against the invading one but he had neither the experience nor the talent to win that battle. His brain felt like it died the moment Dante's hand snaked between their bodies and slipped into his boxers, rough fingers wrapping around his aching arousal.

"Ah!" he bucked into the elder's hand and Dante smirked at the teen's inexperience. The kid was totally a virgin… Despite wanting his partner's first time to be more romantic and more willing, the half devil wasn't going to pleasure the kid without completely blowing his mind. He quickly pulled the younger's boxers off and stripped off his own seconds later, Nero sighed pleasurably and pulled the elder in for another kiss, his tail coming up from between his legs to brush along Dante's own manhood. This was something that the larger male was _not _expecting and his breath caught at the unusual and pleasant sensation.

Not to be outdone, he kissed and licked his way down the neko's overheated body and licked once around the head of Nero's member before taking him into his mouth. Nero cried out and his hands shot down to the elder's silky white hair, his legs and tail attempted to curl in as the pleasure shot through his brain like white hot lightning. He was nearly there, his hips beginning to buck up despite Dante pinning them down when the half devil lifted off of him and his mouth worked a slow trail back up his body. The teen let out a small whine at the loss until a mysteriously slippery finger poked at his entrance, teasing the edge before sinking in.

"You alright kid?" Dante asked the wriggling teen beneath him.

"Ngh… Dante…" Nero was too busy taking in the bizarrely good sensations erupting from within him to understand the elder's question.

"Yes?" the half devil teased, unable to help himself, the kid was gorgeous under him, hot and sweaty and _desperate_. He could feel himself getting harder and he added another finger, twisting and wriggling the digits to loosen the younger's tight muscles.

"Hah! Ah… _yes… _More! Right there!" Nero pushed down on the larger male's fingers, wanting more of that sensation.

"Jackpot…" the elder chuckled, adding a third for just a moment before slicking himself up with the lube that he'd conveniently found in the cushions. He grabbed the teen's hips before pushing the head of cock in. Nero was so far gone, so lost in the pleasure that the pain didn't even register, all he could think of was more, how he wanted more. Dante groaned at the younger's wonderfully tight heat; it hugged his manhood and pulled at it as he pushed in further. He thought enough to pause once he was all the way in, to give his partner time to adjust, his efforts were for naught though as Nero immediately pushed at his chest.

"Move Dante…" he growled, those normally ocean blue eyes a bright red. The appearance of Nero's demonic instincts immediately made the half devil feel threatened and he growled back, beginning a rough pace that had the teen clawing at his back in pleasure.

"_Mine…" _Dante raked his fangs over Nero's exposed throat "_You are mine." _The neko Triggered, his partner following suit and their pace increased, each of the elder's thrusts slamming hard into the teen's sweet spot.

Nero was practically screaming at the pleasure wracking through his body, not completely aware of his action, or his words.

"Yes! Yes! Yours!" he agreed, as soon as the words were out of his mouth the red devil over him bit down and the smaller male hit his peak with the force of a freight train, spraying between their bodies, his entire body seizing at the amount of pleasure that hit him.

Dante was unable to hold out any longer when Nero's muscles clenched so tight that he could barely move and he tipped over the edge with him with a low growl around the flesh in his mouth.

They lay there panting for a few moments before Dante found himself being flipped onto his back by a still-aroused Nero.

"Now it's my turn." The neko growled, tail flicking behind him, a predatory grin on his face

Oh shit.

A/N: Haha, yup, so you guys get an extra, extra long chapter. Y'know I thought today that I wouldn't want to write hard core yaoi, what with my cheek being swollen and achy but nope! That didn't affect my drive to write smut. So here you are!


	11. Sex Kitten

A/N: Hello everyone! Y'know what? There's nothing better than sitting at my desk mid-morning, English Toffee Cappuccino made by my boyfriend in hand and writing. It is honestly the best way to spend my morning, even if I didn't get much sleep last night. I sacrificed it willingly though, I was up until about 4:30 in the morning, reviewing chapters of things I follow, responding to PMs and most importantly, replying to you guys. I feel that it's very important to let you guys know personally how much your reviews mean to me, so if that means I'm running on about four and half hours of sleep, so be it. Thanks so much guys, I had over thirty emails sitting in my inbox and probably eighty percent of them were from you faithful reviewers on this story, I just want to say thanks so much for keeping up with this and I'm glad you all like it! Now, the all important part! Let's get back to that delicious smut XD

Disclaimer: I know that DMC is rated M but I don't think that they even say the word 'fuck' let alone have smutty sex scenes like this fanfiction…

Sex Kitten

Being in his demon form was something that was difficult to explain to other people, it wasn't like it was clear cut which part of him was 'human' and which part was 'demon' he was half something and half something else but it wasn't like when you order a pizza with separate toppings, no it was more like an Arnold Palmer, y'know, that drink that's half iced tea and half pink lemonade? If you looked at it, it was too dark to be lemonade but to light to be plain iced tea, but if you looked at the top and bottom, you could see the separate drinks. That's what it was like being half demon, there were things he could do and ways he acted that were obviously human and obviously demon, but then beyond that, they were so blurred and mixed together you couldn't tell them apart. So while saying that he was able to maintain conscious thought in his devil form was true, Dante couldn't have changed the way he reacted even if he wanted to at this time.

Nero pushed him onto his back and while his instincts forced him to respond by attempting to return to the dominant position, his more human thoughts were intrigued and turned on by the thought of the neko on top, not to mention he was tired from not only being up at three in the morning but by mating with the partial devil now trying to dominate him. The teen sat above him on his hands and knees, that gorgeous white tail flicking back and forth over his head as Nero drank in the sight of the red devil beneath him.

The half devil truly was a piece of work, red and black armor curled and plated around the vulnerable, glowing orange decorating his chest. The smaller male purred and leaned down, licking off the white sticky mess from the elder's abs with a rough, sand papery tongue. A deep rumble of laughter rolled through Dante's chest, his wing twitching instinctively, that tickled! The teen's tongue just felt so funny! Luminescent eyes looked up at him; a mischievous smile playing at the younger's lips before leaning down and flicking his tongue into his partner's navel.

"Stop that!" Dante half growled, half laughed, trying to push the neko's head away. Nero said nothing but began working his way back up the half devil's body, pausing at his neck to lick and nibble at the tough hide there. In a very rare display of trust, the red devil tilted his head back, opening his throat to the partial devil's mercy. Nero sucked on it, pushing into the elder's unprepared entrance as he did.

"Hey! Jeez! Some warning next time kid?" Dante growled, he had only done bottom once before as an experiment, though he supposed that he should've known getting involved with Nero, that the kid wasn't going to be submissive every time. Said teen though was too lost in his own world to listen to his partner's words. The almost painfully tight heat that clamped down on his cock was wonderful, squeezing just enough to make him a little lightheaded and so very, very hot and smooth too.

"So good…" he whispered, beginning to rock back and forth gently, unbeknownst to him, he'd begun kneading the elder's shoulders with his claws. Not enough to hurt but enough to feel like a gentle massage, right above the spot where his wings met his shoulder and god damn if it didn't feel wonderful. Dante could feel himself getting aroused again, it was almost like that nice feeling you get when someone runs their nails lightly through your hair. And then, by sheer dumb luck, Nero changed angle so that he managed to glance his partner's sweet spot.

"Haaaah…" all of Dante's breath left him in one big whoosh, his entire body trembling at the giant volts of pleasure that rocketed up his body. A curious sound left the neko's mouth as he looked at the red devil beneath him. The elder's eyes were closed and the teen could feel his once again hard member between their bodies. Dante groaned again and bucked back against the younger's hips. Nero's eyes widened as he belatedly realized he was hitting his partner's prostate, trying to concentrate around the sheer bliss surrounding him, he rolled his hips forward into the same spot and was rewarded for it.

"Right there…" the half devil breathed, beginning to buck a little bit harder, Nero happily obliged, their pace beginning to increase once more, he couldn't think of much else outside of how fantastic this felt and the sudden urge he had to bite Dante's neck. Something told him that he would feel even better if he did so, so he leaned down and licked at the red devil's neck once more, his demonic hand reaching down and wrapping around the elder's manhood at the same time, stroking him in time to his own hard and deep thrusts.

"Do it…" Dante whispered, he was so caught up in the moment, in the blinding volts of pleasure, that he didn't think about what he was commanding the younger to do. The sound of the elder's voice, deep and husky and gruff with his demonic side, pushed him over the edge and he bit down, muffling the broken cry that spilled from his lips.

The half devil followed seconds later, spilling his own seed over the teen's Bringer and making a further mess of the beat up couch.

Nero lay there, panting, his Trigger released and he didn't even have the energy to twitch an ear, let alone pull out of Dante and get up. And then the shock set in. Wait a second? Had he really just done what he thought he did?! The teen licked his lips, tasting Dante's blood still coating them. He'd just had sex with Dante! Why had he just had sex with Dante!? What on earth possessed him to do such a thing?! The man was an idiot and a complete asshole! Why?! He was nearly hyperventilating now and found the strength to sit up and pull away from the other male.

Dante looked down his chest at the teen who'd just sat up, he took in the wide, confused and terrified eyes and the dangerously quick breaths. Looks like Nero was coming out of heat, it was time to see the fireworks…

A/N: Hahaha! Poor Nero is so bewildered, I'm gonna have fun deciding what he's gonna do next in reaction to what he'd just done!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	12. Confused Cat

A/N: Hehe… so yeah, two days late… I totally have a legitimate excuse this time! I just got an Xbox 360 and games like Minecraft, Assassin's Creed 3 and then what I've already got, DMC4 took most of my night last night and for those of you who've never played Minecraft, try it and see how many hours fly by before you've realized what's happened. Plus my family's over cause my grad party's in two days :S… So much stuff to be done… We're roasting an entire pig tomorrow O.o So I make very few promises for this weekend but I'll try since I cut you guys two days short this week.

Anonakitty: I'm sorry, I hope that this isn't too late for you, (see poor excuses above) I'm glad you like my story though, I love seeing new reviewers along with the constants, thanks for the review!

Eman: I know you reviewed Ch. 3 but I'm gonna respond to you here anyway, thanks for the love :3 I will warn you though I am already taken XD No, I've never seen that movie, tell me what it's about in the next review ( really weak attempt at bribery)

Confused Cat

"Wha…wha…WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Dante winced at pitch that his new mate just achieved, the poor teen's breath was still rather fast and borderline hyperventilating.

"Nero. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! We just had sex! How am I supposed to be calm?"

"Well you don't see me screeching." The larger male deadpanned, he was tired and his demonic instincts were telling him to simply snag his unwilling mate and drag him up to bed.

"But you're… you're… I was…"

"You were?" the elder prompted, Nero blushed furiously before responding.

"I was a virgin…"

"So? Everyone starts somewhere unless they're a monk or something and I really don't think you're into wearing brown robes and shaving your head."

"But…but…you're a guy!"

"Again, so? You were in heat, I wasn't going to just leave you down here to suffer or to wander off and find some random person or demon."

"I was what?"

"You were in heat." Came a different voice in the shop, Dante wasn't surprised to see Eliza back but Nero instantly turned bright red and his tail puffed up in surprise. The teen attempted to cover himself while his partner just chuckled and put his arms behind his head.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was here before if you don't remember, I was going to check up with you guys and see how things were going, but then you were about to go into heat so I went upstairs and woke Dante to help you."

"What I want to know," the half devil interrupted "Is how you knew we were done." He raised an eyebrow in suggestion and the chimera princess huffed daintily.

"I was not watching if that's what you were suggesting, because it was my blood that changed Nero, it has become quite easy to locate his demonic aura, when his changed with a mating bond, I figured after a few more minutes, I was safe to come back." Eliza explained, Dante nodded, this all made sense to him. Nero on the other hand, was just becoming more and more lost.

"What're you talking about, mating bond? And what d'you mean when you say that I went into heat, you mean like animals?"

"Yes, exactly, actually you're probably not quite done, you might get another wave in a few hours." The teen's eyes bugged out.

"Again?" he nearly squeaked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of ya kid." Dante couldn't help but tease.

"No!" Nero said immediately, glaring daggers in the half devil's direction as though this whole scenario was somehow his fault.

"Why wouldn't you let him take care of it?" Eliza tilted her head to the side, curious to the neko's reaction. "He is your mate isn't he?"

"What?!" The half devil sighed and stood, once he was behind his younger partner, he ran his fingertips over the scars on Nero's neck. The teen instantly felt a deep rooted shiver run down his spine and his eyes dilated to large luminescent moons.

"You feel that?" Dante's voice was soft in his ear and the partial devil hardly noticed when he began purring. He nodded, unable to do much else.

"That mark proves you're mine." The elder was about to lay a gentle kiss over the spot when a flaring Devil Bringer collided with his face, sending him head over heels into his desk.

"Stop doing that!" Nero snapped, the cocky punk that Dante couldn't help but love back in the front of the teen's personality.

"Nero…" Eliza started; Nero glared at her, the threat clear in his eyes.

"You leave me alone. I'm going to bed." He growled, turning and marching up the stairs with angry purposeful steps.

"That went well." Dante sighed from his position on the floor.

"Give him time, I'm sure that he just needs to sort out his own feelings. You'd already reached the conclusion that you liked him before all this happened. While I could tell he felt something for you, I know that Nero hadn't decided quite what that was just yet. For now, just try and be there for him, he needs to figure this out for himself."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna push anything on the kid, I know that." The half devil huffed, getting up from the beaten floorboards.

"Oh and Dante?" Eliza turned to look at him over her shoulder. The slayer raised a brow.

"I meant it when I said he'll probably go into another wave within the next several hours."

"Thanks for all the help princess, I'm not sure quite where we'd be sitting without you."

"No problem." She winked and vanished; back off into the particular realm of hell that she came from. Once the demoness was gone the half devil gave a huge groan.

"Seriously? In a few hours? When am I supposed to find time to sleep around here?"

A/N: Ah, the next chapter's going to be fun ;) So mini-story! I had a giant creepy bug in my room in the middle of writing this chapter so I spent about fifteen minutes flailing about my bedroom before finally squishing it… yeah, I'm pathetic sometimes.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	13. Cat Scratch Fever

A/N: Hello everyone! You have no idea how happy I am to be typing this right now; I just got done writing my usual amount for my original works and argh blargh…. That's what I feel like, well at least with one of them, the zombie one's fine (yup, I'm writing about zombies) but there's so much freaking internal thought and debate and boring stuff in my horror/mystery one that I just want to bang my head, I know where it's going and all that but I have to make myself sit down and do it… Anyways, yup! Fun stuff, now onto the actual fun stuff!

Disclaimer: "Fan"fiction means that I am a "fan" last I checked, "fan" doesn't equal "owner"

Cat Scratch Fever

Nero lay on his bed, staring rather blankly at his ceiling. Where did leave he and Dante? Eliza said that they were mated… the teen touched the side of his neck and felt a mild tingle of pleasure shoot through him. He twitched an ear and sighed, he'd always thought of himself as a straight man, but no one alive would look at Dante and tell you that he wasn't an attractive person and the neko'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't like the elder's personality. Sure the guy could be a complete and total ass but he was always there when Nero needed him to be, whether it be to help take out a demon, just relax and do nothing, or listen to his problems. Unbeknownst to the two, he had heard the last bit of conversation between Dante and Eliza and it forced him to confront the question, did he have feelings for the half devil?

"Ugh… this sucks…" the younger slayer groaned and rolled over, his tail swishing idly over his head before he drifted off.

The next time he woke up he felt like his body was on fire, he groaned, it must've been that next wave that Eliza had warned him about… he wanted nothing more than for his mate to walk in the door and help him. He wanted… he needed… the teen's hips bucked up against the air and his scaled hand shot down to his stiff groin, gripping his hard erection and stroking as a rather loud moan left his lips.

"D-dante…" the partial devil choked out, it was so hot… he couldn't think clearly enough to drag himself to the elder slayer's room and force the man to deal with his desires. In a weak attempt, the neko rolled over and fell to the floor, hissing in pain.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Dante was awakened by a loud thump in the next room over and he groaned, that must've been Nero… He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood, hobbling out of his own bedroom and down the hallway. The half devil could hear Nero panting before he even opened the door, he felt bad for the kid, he really did, but his demonic instincts stirred at the scent rolling off of the teen in strong waves. The younger was on the floor, which would explain the thump, bucking into his own hand, eyes closed and breathing hard.

"Hey kid…" he put a hand on the partial devil's shoulder and before he could do anything else he was tackled to the bed, bright ruby red eyes staring at him as the kid immediately began grinding down onto him.

"Help me…" the teen hissed, claws digging into his shoulders. Dante ran a hand along his face for a second before pulling the younger down into a bruising kiss.

Fangs were bared and blood was drawn as the two went at each other heatedly, kissing, licking, biting. Nero's scent and desperation quickly riling up his mate who proffered several fingers, which the younger sucked on eagerly. Moments later, the elder pulled them out of those soft lips and he returned to mapping out the inside of the teen's mouth as his hand snaked around to the partial devil's tight entrance where he pushed a finger inside, relishing the way the younger's muscles tugged at his finger. Dante stretched quickly, neither of them willing to wait long.

Nero lost patience first, pulling his mate's fingers out, quickly aligning himself and seating himself firmly on the larger male's crotch. Dante groaned as the teen's heat enveloped him, squeezing his cock pleasantly. The younger wiggled for a second before raising himself and slamming himself back down, taking his partner's breath away as he repeated the action, again and again, picking up speed with each rise and fall; the half devil began thrusting up to meet the neko's taut body above him, his hands turning clawed on the younger's hips. With a deep growl he Triggered, partly out of instinct and spur of the moment and partly because Nero kept raking his claws deeply into his chest. The teen followed suit; the blue specter of his Trigger lighting up the dark bedroom, flaring brighter with each snap of his mate's hips until, with a sharp cry, the partial devil fell over the edge into bliss and Dante followed shortly afterward.

He was still recovering from the round when Nero started nibbling at his mate mark, hips turning in tiny circles.

"Jeez kid… again?" he teased the younger, though he was feeling pretty exhausted, getting woken up several times not to mention it was still about four in the morning _and _this was after mating the kid plus more sex… seriously, who wouldn't be tired?

"Please Dante…" the teen whispered, grinding a little harder now.

"It's alright, I've got you kid."

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Dante lost count of how many times Nero forced him to go. Well maybe forced is a little harsh, but the elder would've given up far, _far _sooner if the smaller male had let him. Eliza hadn't told him that the second wave would be worse, the shop owner just prayed that it would be the last one. The neko was sleeping peacefully next to him and though he was exhausted as well, Dante couldn't seem to force himself to sleep. What would he do if the kid rejected him? There were ways to remove mate bonds but they were painful and extremely difficult. Unable to think, the half devil did what he did best, he took a mission.

A/N: I know, it's a shorter chapter but I kept getting yanked away in the middle of typing it, so I kept losing my rhythm. I mean try writing a sex scene with Mozart's concerto no. 3 playing, it feels awkward, then I had to go eat dinner, wash dishes, and take my brother to driver's ed… yeah, it was a rather chaotic evening… so here's what I got in and around all of that…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	14. Cat Bath

A/N: Well, I've got one chapter down tonight! One more to go! And it's almost 2:00 in the morning! But what's summer vacation if I don't stay up sometimes? Argh… it's gonna be hard to motivate myself to flat iron my hair after this… and then play Final Fantasy 7, maybe I should go get more caffeine… that might be a good idea… or a snack or something… hmm… Well for now I'm gonna write some nice neko goodness and I actually have a good soundtrack this time! No random Mozart to sneak up in the middle of sexy times XD

Lana: I am not old! I am only 18! Jeez! Yesh, I found Dante being sexed out pretty funny and ironic too XD Thanks for the review!

YourTwin: Hi Anna. Do you think you could have a more obvious pen name? I don't remember what you used last time either. Love you too :p Yes I flailed! It was big! And creepy! And I have issues with bugs! They're freaky! (totally not enjoying the episode of Supernatural I'm on cause it's got freaky bugs in it too…) AND I AM NOT A CAT! Mwahaha, yup I write good smut, I have fun writing good smut, I don't feel that bad for Nero, I took enjoyment from his pain… um yeah, that's probably not good… yeah! Thanks for the review!

Dmc4life: There is more! Don't panic! I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: No ownership here!

Cat Bath

"Why did I do this to myself again?" Dante groaned as he hacked another low-ranking demon in half. He was seriously regretting taking this mission right now, he was about to fall over and fall asleep where he stood. At least it was an easy mission… he thought to himself, shooting down the last of the small horde that he'd been requested to take care of.

"Mission complete." He sighed and trudged in the direction of his payment and then his goal was home and sleep. (A/N: I feel you Dante, I feel you T.T)

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Nero woke up slowly, his mind clinging to the last dregs of sleep for as long as it possibly could, until he opened his eyes, his pupils constricting into narrow slits at the sunlight streaming in, the memories of last night fresh on his mind. He looked around the room and Dante was no where to be found, where'd he go? He'd leave him after last night? His sensitive ears heard a thump downstairs and a muffled curse and Nero grinned. The half devil was downstairs, probably getting himself into trouble as per typical.

"Well better get up and make sure the old man doesn't kill himself…" the neko leaped out of bed and snatched his boxers from the floor and headed into the shower.

Once under the soapy spray, the teen's thoughts became serious again. Just what was he getting into with Dante? The older man was notorious for bringing home a large variety of people and on a regular basis too. Would he keep doing that? Eliza said that they were mates now so did that mean that they were strictly committed to each other? The partial devil wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of being so abruptly tied to someone…

"What the hell… I sound like a teenage girl…" the slayer grumbled, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, trying very carefully not to get it in his ears, which, much to the teen's irritation, was very difficult to do.

Finally clean, Nero stepped out of the bathroom, a pair of sweatpants that he'd snitched from his partner's drawer hanging low on his hips. His tail was still a little wet and the sensation of the fur being slicked down was obnoxious, that sensation alone was reason enough for cats not to like water. The partial devil was caught up in his musings as he descended the stairs and sat on the arm of the couch. Dante was sprawled on the body of it, sound asleep and snoring, his sword still in his hand. Nero gave a small smile, the elder was so peaceful when he was sleeping, but he did look awfully uncomfortable…

"Old man…" he sighed, and gently worked Rebellion out of her master's grip, then carefully pulled off the larger male's boots, coat and Ebony and Ivory nestled in their holsters. Once this was done the teen grabbed the formerly catnipped blanket and spread it over the half devil's shoulders. He then took back his perch on the arm of the couch; Dante snuffled in his sleep and rolled over, relaxing once more.

"This is gonna drive me crazy…" Nero groaned, glaring at his tail, the fur was drying in funny clumps and he couldn't take it any more. Before he could let himself think about it any more, he pinned the flicking appendage down with a hand and began running his rough tongue over it, smoothing the fur and getting rid of the awful heavy feeling that had been over it…

"Nero what the hell are you doing?" Came a voice from the doorway that the teen had heard only once before. He jumped and his tail puffed out, at least, what parts of it there were dry did… Lady stood in the doorway giving him a very curious look. Well at least she had been, now it looked like she was trying not to laugh…

"Are those cat ears?"

"Maybe." The teen glared at her. Then he glanced at Dante, who was sleeping soundly.

"That lazy ass can deal with it if we wake him." She grinned rather viciously and Nero let out a small growl.

"Leave him alone." Lady's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Hey I was just teasing, jeez… So what are you doing in our neck of the woods? Does it have anything to do with the new… upgrades?" she snickered at the last bit and the neko just glared harder at her.

"Kyrie and I broke up, I had my life saved by a princess of hell, that's what the cat features are from, I decided I had no where else to go so I came here."

"Oh…"

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry, that's the best I've got… I'm so exhausted though, I'm literally trying not to pass out on my keyboard…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	15. Cute as a Kitten

A/N: Hello everyone! Today was pretty boring, I worked this morning so that I can go see my boyfriend swim the Motor City Mile tomorrow (I could never swim that far even if I wanted to .;). I have to get up really super early to go with him so I'm sacrificing some of my precious sleep time to give you guys this chapter XD I don't mind though! Anyway I went running after work today (I try and run every day) and I just wanna say that I can't run very far… seriously, it's not like I'm not in shape, I just honestly can't run far distances XD I get about a half mile in and I'm like "I can't do this!" it's pathetic… but enough about me, you guys wanna hear about Dante and Nero :p

Disclaimer: Why? Really I am curious? Why do you _still _think that I own this? This is only, what, my fifth fanfiction?

Cute as a Kitten

"Yeah, oh is right." Nero growled, he wasn't overly fond of Lady but he was trying, in his own sleepy way, to not pass too much judgment on the woman, he had only met her once after all. That was one experience he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

"Are you Nero?" the teen had opened the door after being rudely awakened by the doorbell. The knocker was lucky that Kyrie had already left or they would've faced his wrath for waking her. The slayer nearly choked as he took in the person standing on his doorstep; the woman was very, _very _obviously not from around here, her clothes made that much obvious, her accent only affirmed that obvious fact.

"Why? Who wants to know?" Nero asked, pushing his demonic arm behind him instinctively, he didn't hide it when he slept; it was too much of a valuable asset if and when he was attacked in his sleep.

"I do. I had a mission around here and Dante said you lived on this island."

"Dante? The crazy old guy from the Savior incident?" the partial devil asked with a raised eyebrow. The woman gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that'd be him, my name's Lady, you think I could borrow you for a day?" she stuck a hand out and Nero looked at the huntress curiously for a moment before shaking her hand with his demonic one, he didn't miss the tiny wince she gave from the unusual limb. He knew it shouldn't bother him but sometimes even those little rejections just made him feel horrible, like he was some kind of monster.

The mission was a fairly simple one, just a little more than one hunter could easily handle but a couple of basilisks gave the teen a little trouble causing a fair amount of property damage. Now the people in Fortuna understood that demons were nothing to laugh at and understood when things got a little damaged. Apparently the same didn't hold true for the rest of the world, though he hadn't said anything at the time it was Nero's first trip off the island he'd grown up on and his first time interacting with people from the outside world, excluding Dante and Gl-Trish of course. The damage had been done though and Lady just about had a conniption when the demons were dead. After some shouted words and a few bullets in the side Nero had decided that the money wasn't worth it and headed home.

Lady had come and given him his money the next day but the teen still wasn't overly fond of the huntress. Then again, he didn't know anyone who liked getting shot…

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

"I'm sorry Nero." The neko looked up in surprise. It was honestly the last thing that he expected to hear out of the huntress's mouth.

"What for?" he asked

"Everything. You're a good kid, certainly not deserving of all the shit that has come your way. I know what it's like to have a suckish childhood." She patted his shoulder, a sad look on her face, Nero snorted

"I don't know what you're talking about, I had a fine childhood until my arm decided it was going to mutate into freaky demon shit." Lady smiled and patted him again then looked down at Dante's form on the couch.

"Is he really asleep? Or is he just faking it so that I'll leave?" she was about to poke the half devil and a small growl leapt out of the teen's mouth.

"He's asleep, leave him alone."

"What's got you so protective of him? How do you know he's actually out of it? The man can fake sleeping like no one else."

"His demonic energy is dormant, that should be sign enough, if he can fake that then he deserves to be left alone in my book."

"Alright, whatever, I know where I'm not wanted." The huntress rolled her eyes and left the shop, conscientious enough to not slam the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Nero looked down at the man who was now his mate. When he was asleep Dante's walls disappeared, leaving behind a face more innocent than one would think, the tension that came with being a battle hardened warrior faded to a rather sad calm. The partial devil took a deep breath and relaxed, feeling calm radiate from… Dante? He had always been sensitive to demonic auras, especially after his Devil Bringer but this… this was deeper than what he was used to, emotions weren't something that were typically transmitted through aura.

"What the…" he leaned closer to the half devil, his tail twitching along the couch, at least he thought it was the couch until Dante's face scrunched up as Nero's tail tickled his side. The teen couldn't help but notice how young the slayer looked.

"You're almost as cute as a kitten." He grinned, running a hand down the other's face, thinking that maybe, just maybe being involved with Dante wouldn't be that bad… Until the half devil sneezed… right into Nero unsuspecting face.

A/N: Hahaha… I'm sorry, I couldn't resist doing that at the end XD Anyway, I might try and beat the most recent Mako Reactor in FF7 but I think I'm just gonna go to bed so goodnight my friends and as always

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	16. Fuzzball

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm just having a writing night tonight, or rather a writing day. I'm mostly just playing catch up from yesterday, cause I was lazy last night and didn't end up writing at all after I got home from watching Ian swim a 5k, I ran, but I didn't write. Weird, I did the more difficult of the two tasks, I'm backwards… oh well, I'm playing catch up now :p Omigosh though! I have something to tell you guys! And I can tell you and it doesn't matter because none of you know my cousin. She got a puppy! (the place she's staying in doesn't allow for dogs but she's moving soon so yeah) I got to hold him tonight while I was at work and he's adorable! I just want to squee over him! He's a pitbull and husky mix and he's all white with big ears and OMIGOSH HE'S SO CUTE! Ahem. I'm done now.

Disclaimer: Do they have author's notes in DMC? Nope, didn't think so.

Fuzzball

Nero glared at his partner, wiping at his face furiously. Sleeping or not, innocent or not, the old man was getting his ass kicked! Now! The partial devil let off a deep growl, his Devil Bringer flickering menacingly when he was abruptly pulled onto the couch and into Dante's arms.

"Let me go!" he yelled, squirming furiously, the elder gave no motions that he'd heard him, only shuffled slightly. The teen was now boiling; first he got sneezed on, now he was being turned into a life-sized teddy bear.

"Now you've asked for it." he was almost wishing that Lady were still here, then he could just let her work her magic. She always managed to rile Dante up a little, even though Nero was sure that the old man let himself get riled up too. Instead of bothering to try and wake the larger slayer, who was sleeping like he was dead, the neko felt along the floor with his toes until he found Ivory and carefully lifted it into his hand. He then wriggled about until he got his hand up and fired the gun right into the unconscious devil's stomach.

The elder grunted and all of his breath left him in a great _whoosh_, his grip on the teen loosening and Nero immediately stood, still glaring at his mate.

"Wha was tha for?" the half devil mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

"You sneezed in my face! And then you tried to turn me into your own personal teddy bear!"

"I what?" Dante was sitting now, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You sneezed! In my face!" the teen snapped. The elder blinked for a moment before he burst into loud laughter.

"Oh god! That's perfect!" he was holding onto his healed stomach and a couple tears were collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"How is that perfect?!"

"That's not something you can time, or try to do, it's just great cause you in the wrong place at the wrong time." Nero simply huffed and flopped down onto the couch, glaring at a blank piece of wall.

"Don't pout kitten." Dante ruffled his partner's hair and the teen glared daggers at him.

"I am _not _a kitten." He growled, looking absolutely livid. The elder knew he was pushing buttons he shouldn't be but… it was just too good to see Nero's face when he did it.

"Okay whiskers, you just keep telling yourself that." He winked at the kid and stood up. It was only then that Dante noticed that he was no longer wearing his coat or his boots.

"Kid, what happened to my coat?" he looked over at the younger who had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I uh… you looked uncomfortable so I took it off you and hung it where you normally put it…" the partial devil rubbed at his nose, hoping to alleviate the burning in his cheeks by sheer will power. Dante gave him a genuine grin.

"Thanks Nero." The use of his name threw him off guard and the teen looked up to see the elder retreating into the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." Nero got up and followed his new mate.

As per typical, the half devil pulled out the few slices of pizza that were left over from the last time he'd ordered out and offered one to the partial devil as a sort of peace offering. The neko took the slice without question, his tail flicking lazily side to side as he wandered back into the main office area.

"Yum, brunch." He muttered, biting off the end of the cold pizza. Seriously, did the old man eat anything else around here? He heard the microwave ding and Dante came out of kitchen seconds later, his own slice in hand. Nero chewed thoughtfully for a moment, his stomach rolling in a funny way. Actually, scratch that, the teen was starting to feel downright queasy.

"Kid you okay?" the elder asked, looking at the younger in a concerned manner.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he was trying to take deep breaths to calm his suddenly rebellious stomach.

"How long has that pizza been in there?" the teen asked, he'd been fine until he'd eaten the pizza, that's what had to be messing him up. He didn't get sick. He just didn't, the partial devil shook his head.

"A day, day and a half at the most, why?"

"I didn't feel like this until after I started eating." He took another deep breath and put his head between his legs. Why? Why did he feel like this? He'd never been sick before, his demonic blood kept him from getting any human diseases and likewise, demonic illnesses couldn't find a foothold in his human blood.

Nero just about jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand press up against his back. Dante had moved over next to him and had one hand on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly; the other had the trashcan that normally sat next to his desk just in case the younger needed it.

"You gonna be okay Nero?"

"Nero?" Eliza's voice came through the shop and the half devil looked up to see the princess in a very comfy looking nightgown, she'd obviously just woken up, sleep still evident in her eyes.

"I don't feel so good…" the teen mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" Dante asked

A/N: Mwa ha! (again). Mini cliffhanger! I say mini because the answer to this mystery isn't really that exciting… so I had this chapter all done and hit the save button… and my computer crashed. Like. Completely. Blue screen and all that jazz. I reboot my computer only to find that autosave only caught about three quarters of the chapter -_- so yeah, please enjoy cause I had to do this twice.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	17. Hairball

A/N: Hello all! I'm once again back… Let me explain something, summertime for me is just that time that I reall don't get anything done, I don't know why, I just become really lazy and don't want to accomplish anything…As soon as school gets back in (college woot!) and I'm a stressball from keeping up, then for whatever reason updates will be far more frequent and regular, I have no idea why I'm a little backwards like that XD Anywho! I read all of your lovely reviews and replied to them (yay! It took like two hours! That's a lot of reviews!) and it seems that all of you had the same assumption as to what's going on right now and I think I can safely say that you're all wrong ;p As I've mentioned, I've written nekos before and this is based on what I've done before (Anna when you're reading this that means you should know what's going on ;p). Now, I will relieve that stress of the cliffhanger

Lana: Hi Lesley, that's okay, I haven't been much better, 'cept I'm always over at Ian's house XD Dante as a neko? Hmm… *begins pondering* No. You do not want to be a cat like me, trust me, it's bad enough that Anna calls me a cat, then Ian starts calling me kitten…. Rrrghh…. Trust me, it's not something you want. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

Hairball

"Huh?" Eliza looked up at the half devil; she'd obviously missed what he'd just said.

"What is wrong with Nero?" the elder growled through his teeth. The hell princess blinked again and then pulled large soft looking earplugs from her fuzzy ears.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, kneeling next to her inadvertent charge.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. My. Mate." Dante ground out, he was getting stressed because he didn't know what to do and having to repeat himself multiple times wasn't helping.

"How long has he been like this?"

"A few minutes, he said something about not feeling crappy till he ate." Eliza nodded as though she expected this.

"His body isn't exactly happy with a lot of human food, especially stuff like the crap you eat, it's so over processed."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with pizza!"

"Maybe not for a human or a half devil of your breed, but Nero's body processes are a little different now, he's part wild animal, he needs to hunt like one from time to time."

"I'm still here y'know." Nero said from between his knees.

"I know sweetie." Eliza patted his hair. "I just didn't know if you were listening, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, you're saying that I can't even freakin eat like a human being anymore." The teen muttered, his ears drooping. Honestly, he was already part demon, he wanted to hold onto all the parts of his humanity that he could.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I'm just telling you that some of the super-over-processed stuff that some people call food isn't likely to agree with you as much any more. You can still eat human food, I'm just saying that you have to go out and satisfy your more… animalistic instincts sometimes, go out hunting every once and a while, you'll feel better."

"Is that what he needs to do now?" Dante asked and the she devil giggled

"No, right now his stomach's just disagreeing with what he ate." The elder nodded and rubbed the neko's back.

"Nero, you're gonna feel better if you stop fighting it." he said softly in his mate's fluffy white ear.

"Nero?" Eliza had suddenly thought of what was likely a second cause for the teen's upset stomach. "Have you been grooming your tail?" Even though Nero's face was in between his knees, the others could clearly see his blush.

"….only a little." Came the timid mumble. Dante couldn't help himself, he laughed, the idea of Nero licking his tail was just too funny.

"Shut up old man!" the neko growled "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you swallow the loose fur?" the princess asked. The younger slayer froze.

"You've got to be kidding me." He deadpanned from his bent position. "Are you trying to tell me that I've got a hairball?"

"It's very possible." Eliza nodded and at that thought Nero finally grabbed the trashcan Dante had dragged over. Said half devil was caught between concern and amusement, his mate was getting sick but because of… he smirked. The kid was never going to live this down.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Eliza yawned and did the best she could to collect her thoughts before teleporting herself back home. The devil hunters were so amusing, humans were in general, the princess had to admit she was fascinated by them. How could one not be? They were _definitely not _the strongest beings in the world but they had such _drive. _She understood the urge to hunt them down, seeing them stripped of the arrogance that they normally put out was very amusing, right before they died they'd show you the best part of themselves or the worst. Some would beg, some would fight, the fighters were the best because of how long they could hold out, it was surprising every time. She certainly understood why devils enjoyed hunting their prey so much, but that didn't mean by any stretch that she participated in it.

_She _was a princess, royalty, an aristocrat, higher than the scum that chased after humans. Instead, _those _were the ones she and her kin preyed upon. Lower class scum was so common that they served more than one purpose, they weren't only good cannon fodder in times of war, they were livestock as well. Eliza sighed as her stomach growled, she'd been traveling between world too often lately, her body was beginning to demand payment for it but she couldn't just go fix herself a snack in the middle of the night, the servants would notice and tell her father and the last thing she wanted was _his _scrutiny.

Her home was as it always was, surrounded by green stuff, chimeras thrived in a habitat similar to the ones back on earth, just… harsher. When it was hot it was boiling and when it was cold it was freezing, they never had balmy nice days. She quickly scaled the tower that led to her bedroom, letting the small amount of glamour that she used in the human realm to fall away before sliding in the window.

"And where have you been young lady?"

A/N: Yes! I love cliffhangers! I hope people don't mind that I'm flushing out Eliza's character, it's important to the plot later. There was something I was gonna tell you guys down here but I've totally forgotten what… oh well!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	18. Tooth and Claw

A/N: Hey peeps! I know that "technically" I missed the "tomorrow" I promised but eh, I still consider it the same day even though it's past midnight. So whatever! I'm gonna type and update now from my comfy chair on my laptop :) (seriously, this chair is older than me, it's perfectly broken in, even though sometimes it randomly drifts to the right…) I'm a little sleep deprived right now, my boyfriend and I just made a chicken house in minecraft! And I was schooled in the art of collecting diamonds… hehe, I didn't know how before…

Disclaimer: Hey! I'm listening to Unwritten right now! I own as much of that as I do DMC

Tooth and Claw

Eliza froze then slowly turned around to come face to face with Sam, her older cousin and head of the guards who were meant to protect her and usually just pissed her off.

"Out." The princess replied weakly, the demonic language felt rough and blocky against her tongue after spending so much time on and off in the human world.

"You smell of humans." Sam replied

"I…may have taken a small trip…"

"Eliza! You know how dangerous it is just to wander off into the human realm! What if something happened to you? Your father would blame me!" Sam paused and put a clawed hand up to his brow, the she devil could easily see her cousin's irritation in the way that his spaded tail twitched. "You've been disappearing a lot lately, and I believe I'm safe in assuming that you're going to the human realm, just what have you been doing there?" Eliza swallowed; she couldn't just tell Sam what she'd been up to.

"I can't tell you."

"Are you involved with a human boy?!"

"No! At least not in the way that you think."

"Then how? Please tell me what's going on." Sam put his hands on her shoulders and she looked into her cousin's truthful brown eyes.

"I ah… saved a boy, I used my blood to save his life."

"A human? How? That would kill him, never mind that, why did you save him? Humans die in droves every day."

"He wasn't just a human, he was part demon, part devil," she corrected herself, despite what others may think, demons and devils were not the same thing, devil's had power, consciousness, intelligence, demons were scum, bottom feeders, low level beings. "I had sparred with him, I found him later, dying, so I used the capabilities of my blood as a chimera to save his life."

"A half breed? Of what class? Why on earth were you sparring with a half breed? You know you're easily more powerful than any of those pathetic creatures." Sam spat, Eliza wanted to speak up, to say that she now knew that half breeds were _way _more powerful than anyone thought, that they had the best of both worlds, the power of a devil and the heart of a man.

"I mistook him for someone else at first. May I please go shower, I feel rather grimy."

"Who? Who did you mistake him for?"

"No one important, just, please Sam, let me go to bed, I'm tired." She shoved him from the room, displaying a rather incredible amount of strength for someone of her size. It helped that the older devil didn't resist her. His words from behind her door made her scales prickle though.

"I'll leave for now but don't think that this conversation is over and don't think that I won't report to your father."

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

"Do I really have to do this?" Nero asked, staring at the leafy trees in front of him.

"Yes you really do." The older slayer grinned at the teen's discomfort, hunting was something that he did on occasion as a child with Vergil. Actually, he hadn't gone hunting since he was very young, after Sparda had left the boys slowly stopped going, instead venting their energy sparring with one another.

"Don't worry kid," Dante Triggered, allowing his more predatory instincts to kick in "I'll be right beside you the whole time." Nero let out a small whining sound, glancing around nervously once again. The half devil could tell that the younger was uncomfortable with a lot of his new instincts but resisting them wasn't going to do anyone any good, so he slapped the teen on the back and grinned at the annoyed look he received.

"Breathe, just do what feels natural."

"Alright." The neko took a deep breath and crouched down, then took off through the trees, following one of the scents that appealed to him. Once closer to the source he slowed, tail flicking from side to side as he looked at the red fox that stalked its own food, he grinned, licking his lips once and pounced, so caught up in the hunt that he didn't think to simply use his Bringer to take down the animal.

Claws sunk into flesh and the fox let out a surprised yip before Nero sank his teeth into the animal's jugular, silencing it quickly. His stomach rumbled once and he didn't hesitate, conscious thought didn't return until he was nearly done. The teen registered the metallic taste in his mouth and the blood splattered over him before his stomach lurched. He fell forward on his hands and knees, his human side trying to reject the event in any way it could and his demonic instincts urging him to do it again.

"Nero!" Dante was by his side in an instant, calloused human hands pulling the younger into a sitting position.

"This is horrible…" Nero glanced at the mess he'd just made and shuddered. When had he fallen so far?

"No, it's natural, you're not hurting anyone this way so what's so bad about it? I know you're not squeamish, you take in the sights of demon guts like nobody's business. How is this any different from slaying?"

"Dante, what's natural about this?" tears were beginning to leak out of the teen's eyes, his shoulders shaking. "I just killed something and _ate it. _What the fuck is natural about that? Slaying monsters is one thing, but this… the worst part is…. I wanna do it again…"

"Nero. You are part _demon._ It's about time you accepted that." The red devil looked at the smaller male in front of him.

"I have, don't you think I've had to?! Unlike you, everyone can see that I am! My arm is a fucking demon arm!" he was shouting by the end and Dante grabbed his mate's shoulders.

"You may have accepted the arm and the power that comes with it but you have a long, _long _way to go kid."

"I~" Nero never got to finish his sentence as the half devil smashed their lips together.

A/N: Mwahahaha! I just left it on you guys! I had a _ton _of fun with this chapter, I guess I just have a bizarre thing for characters giving in to their animalistic sides XD, that and it was really fun to describe some of the stuff in Eliza's part of hell, I wanna do more of that :)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	19. Purr-fect Moment

A/N: Come on computer! You can do it! It's bein really slow on the get go right now and I'm so afraid it's gonna crash on me. It's pickin up now so I hope I'm good XD I feel awesome right now, I just had an English Toffee Cappuccino and I'm listening to Epic Legendary Intense Massive Heroic Vengeful Dramatic Music on YouTube and it's currently living up to it's absurdly long title XD Onward to the chapter!

Guest: It's only been two days, is this soon enough? I gotta keep up on my other story too :p Thanks for the review!

Lovell Luka: You get your response here today! Thanks! I like writing about her, I'm glad that her parts aren't too obnoxious. Thanks for the review!

Hack Generation: How do you know? Maybe there is more than one slenderman? O.o I'm glad you like my story so much though, it always makes me happy to have interested readers. I'm sorry but I won't be bringing slendy back, at least I don't think so, but maybe my imagination has other ides… I am going to take that chapter and make it into its own crossover though because I was saddened to find that there are no Slender/DMC crossovers. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I _want _to own DMC, wanting is not the same thing as actually doing so.

Purr-fect Moment

Nero froze. Why was Dante kissing him? He still wasn't quite sure of his own feelings for the older man. So why on earth was the man kissing him? The neko was stock-still in the half devil's arms; it wasn't until the elder gently rubbed his tongue against his mate's lips that the other responded. When the teen finally did, it was explosive, he pushed back against Dante's mouth, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and crushing their bodies together.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Dante asked when they finally pulled away for air; it really was too bad that being half demon didn't exclude one from needing oxygen.

"Figured what out?" Nero's brain was beginning to just shut down, it was too much, going from horror and shock to such passion.

"What your feelings are." The elder rubbed his thumb over the teen's cheek, who let out a small purr in response, nuzzling at the calloused hand.

"I'm interested, I know that, how much though, I'm still figuring that part out." the half devil nodded, Nero was young and still pretty inexperienced in the matters of the heart, not to mention he'd just had it broken not long ago.

"Take your time." Dante said before leaning down to kiss his mate again, who responded immediately and eagerly this time. The teen was scared and was taking comfort in the elder's steadiness, he felt a tear leak from under his closed eye and he pressed himself harder against the half devil's body. Before Nero knew it, he was full out crying and Dante had wrapped his arms around the younger, sinking the mossy ground beneath them.

"Shh… it's alright Nero…" he stroked the teen's hair and silky ears, hating himself for liking having the younger cling to himself in this way. Well, at least for this reason.

Eventually the partial devil's sobs quieted and he turned his face up to his friends, reaching his hands up behind Dante's head, gripping the man's white hair and yanking him down for a desperate kiss. The teen wasted no time and slid his tongue into the half devil's mouth, the wet muscles wrestling against one another slick and smooth. Hands groped at firm muscles, pulling at clothing, this wasn't about mating, this was about comfort and how close they could feel to one-another.

"Dante…" Nero whispered, staring at the elder with eyes that shone even more blue in contrast with the red, puffy skin around them.

"Come on kid," Dante smiled at the younger man in his arms before reaching down and unbuttoning the teen's pants, his hand snaked inside and he began stroking Nero slowly. The neko hissed lightly at the contact and rolled his hips into the elder's hand.

Nero wanted to do the same for the red devil but didn't have the chance before Dante pushed him onto his back and yanked at his pants, the teen winced as his tail got caught on his jeans.

"You okay kid?"

"Tail…" Dante rolled his eyes but allowed the younger to slide his own pants off, kicking them off to the side seconds later.

As soon as he was lying comfortably on his back again, the half devil leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Nero's cock. The neko sighed and ran his hands soothingly through Dante's hair, who quickly found a pace and kept at it, slow and steady and smooth. There was no clawing desperately at one another; there were no growls or battles of dominance.

Nero let off an odd sound and Dante raised his head to ask the younger if he was okay when the teen came abruptly, shooting directly into the elder's unprepared face. The partial devil heard the larger male breathing strangely and looked down to see Dante wiping furiously at his nose. He couldn't help it, he snickered.

"I guess you think this makes up for the sneeze?" the half devil asked, wiping the rest of his face clean. Nero nodded.

"I think you overdid it, so that means you owe _me _now." Dante grinned evilly and scrambled back up the teen's body to kiss him again. He rocked his hips languidly against the younger until Nero was once again standing at full attention.

"Dante…" Nero whispered before kissing him once again, full of passion and tenderness, they paused only once while the neko sucked on the half devil's fingers.

"Now?" Dante asked when the teen let out a long breathy sigh of bliss and pushed back down on his fingers.

"Now." The partial devil said, spreading his legs further. He gripped the elder's shoulders harder as the man pushed into him. Dante waited a moment before starting a pace that was slow and deep. They weren't just having sex anymore, they were making love. Nero looked up at his inadvertent mate, who looked back down at him with blue eyes that expressed a tenderness that words never could.

"Ah!" he hit his peak and came between their bodies, Dante grunting and following seconds later. When the neko opened his eyes again, he mustered his courage and told the man above him.

"I love you."

A/N: I know that that was a little different from normal but it was supposed to be more about the love than the sex, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I've been really sappy lately, I don't know why, if you read my other story you can tell XD Oh! Guess what! I hit the jackpot in minecraft! I found a cavern that has like freaking everything in it! I'm gonna go play now!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	20. Cat Got Your Tongue?

A/N: Uh… hi… I know I said that I'd have an update two days ago but I've been at work really late the last couple nights and… yeah terrible excuses I know. Anyway, because I'm going off to WMU in like eight days I'm not sure what my updates will be like until I get settled in at Kalamazoo. On a different note, I've been reacquainted with the fact that I'm an idiot… I popped DMC4 in my Xbox and was like "pshh, I've beaten it before, I don't need to play on human mode!" I'm regretting that now as I'm dying four, five times on missions as I try to beat them without having gotten a bunch of moves and powerups by playing human mode first, yup, I'm dumb…

Disclaimer: Half demons as epic as Dante are not something that I am capable of coming up with, if my demonstration of idiocy above doesn't prove it to you.

Guest: I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for the review!

Cat Got Your Tongue?

Dante stared, stunned and speechless, into his mate's deep blue eyes, had the teen really said what he thought he just said? Said teen was beginning to look a little nervous, his ears beginning to tilt away and his tail twitching behind him in short jerks.

"Nero…" the elder whispered, cupping the younger's cheek and forcing those eyes, that had turned away in embarrassment, to meet his own.

"I love you." The half devil's voice was barely audible but it was still there, heartfelt and true. Nero's eyes brightened and he dove down into a jubilant kiss with the older man before hugging him tightly.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Eliza smiled softly at the two devils from her perch high above them in the trees, they were so caught up in what they were doing that neither had sensed her aura that she was trying very hard to cover up. Her smiled fell from her lips when she heard the caw of a raven and ducked as the black bird flew over her head. Ravens never meant good things… the princess of hell looked down at the two slayers once more before teleporting back to her home.

She arrived back at her favorite tree where she'd left a book or so nestled in a small alcove, good thing too for she'd barely had time to relax and crack one open when Sam came bustling through the brush.

"I _cannot _believe you." He stated, the green light of his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" the she devil asked, setting the book in her lap and tilting her head to the side, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"_The son of the traitor?_" Her cousin hissed and Eliza froze, he'd seen her? Then she wanted to slap herself, the raven! Of course it was the damn raven that had given her away. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, she could still work her way out of this.

"What are you talking about?"

"You helped the _son of Sparda._" Sam growled, the princess merely crinkled her brows.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Luke told me…"

"You had Luke spying on me?" she snapped, though she had known this, the damn idiot had given himself away by cawing at her.

"You were going off into the human world, I needed to know why you were there so much!"

"And _Luke_ told you that I was helping the son of the traitor? I'll admit I was having some _fun _watching two sexy half breeds go at it with each other but…"

"He said that it looked like Dante…" Sam's argument was beginning to crumble.

"And since when has Luke been the greatest at identifying people, plenty of half breeds have unusual hair coloring." The she devil said flippantly and her cousin sighed, now completely unsure of himself and what his second in command had told him.

"I guess, well regardless, you're wanted for lunch." Eliza slipped from the tree and followed the bull-like demon who turned and asked "So why on earth would you want to watch a couple half breeds…?"

"Oh please, where I get my kicks is my business, and don't think I'm the only one who likes weird stuff Mr. I like watching Frosts." With that she giggled and took off, her guard staring behind her in shock before taking after with a

"Hey! Where did you hear that?!"

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

The walk back to the shop for the two boys was quiet but comfortable, neither saying anything about their entwined fingers, just being happy in being so happy and close to one another. To Nero it was great because no one had really ever accepted him for who and what he was and the one person who had had stabbed him in the back. To Dante well… his rough childhood had caused him to close himself off to others, he didn't let people get to close, he couldn't afford to, not with his lifestyle. Until Nero. The kid had slipped past those barriers as though they'd never existed in the first place and as a partial devil and now part neko chimera, the younger could keep up with the half devil, he didn't have to worry about his mate getting hurt, at least, not as much, because the teen could take care of himself.

Said spitfire let his instincts roam for a moment, and couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft purr and nuzzling the elder's shoulder, his tail curling around Dante's leg. The red devil smirked but didn't say anything, neither wanted to ruin the moment that they had. Sadly the moment wasn't meant to last as they walked into Devil May Cry and were greeted by a rather irate Lady snapping.

"Where the _hell _have you two been?! I've been calling you all…" she trailed off when she noticed the way that the two were entwined with one another and the blood and other questionable fluids that clung to their forms. She turned a red that rivaled Dante's coat and said.

"Never mind! I don't want to know!" before she bolted from the shop. The door had barely swung closed before the elder started laughing and the neko at his side blushed.

"Kid, I think we officially have the shop to ourselves now…" he turned serious, cupping Nero's face and looking into his eyes. "Should we continue where we left off in the woods?" the teen gave a devious smirk, trailing his tail down the other male's chest.

"Sure old man… only if you can catch me." With that he nipped his mate's hand and dashed up the stairs.

A/N: Whew! Finally got the chapter in, I'm sorry that there wasn't as much of the boys but I promise that it's important to the plot with Eliza's part in there, trust me there'll be plenty of them next chapter :)

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	21. Cat-napped

A/N: I'm catching a ride with my suite mate to the MSU WMU game so I've got plenty of typing time between "Kazoo" and East Lansing (haha, those poor Spartans… they don't get to live in a cool place like Kalamazoo plus the Broncos are gonna kick their asses!). Ahem, sorry about that, a bit of my new school's spirit coming through right there… Anyway, thanks to all of you folks who have been super patient while I'm moving into college and working my way through welcome week, I start classes on Tuesday, which is when this chapter will probably be posted so wish me luck in my first classes! Oh! After-thought! I totally forgot! But the new cover photo is thanks to Chargrilled39

Disclaimer: I am sitting in a car, typing on a laptop; I really don't think that I own DMC

Hack Generation: I'm sorry but it was just a little fun plot filler, slendy won't be coming back, I plan however, on making that chapter into its own cross-over, thanks for the review!

Lana: Haha, yeah, college life is fun so far but I haven't had to start any classes (though I will by the time I post this chapter…). No, it's not done yet but it's definitely working its way there, btw there's two new ones I threw up (that sounds bad…) and you'll laugh. Thanks for the review!

Cat-napped

Nero smirked from where he stood behind the door to Dante's bedroom; the elder wouldn't see this coming. As predicted, the half devil waltzed into the room, a huge smirk on his face and the younger felt his tail wiggled a little before he launched himself at the larger male. Both of them toppled onto the bed, Nero on top and a playful mischief in his eyes. They sat there for a second before Dante started laughing.

"What?" the teen asked, his head tilting cutely to the side

"You're whipping your tail so hard that your butt's moving!" the elder answered, tears of mirth in his eyes.

"You like my tail though…" Nero purred, the fluffy white appendage brushing over the half devil's nose as the younger pushed Dante's shirt off of him.

"I do." The larger male said and nipped on the tip of the tail waving before his face, when he did the teen gave a low moan.

"You like that?" He asked when he released the furry thing.

"Maybe a little…" the younger purred, moving from the half devil's upper body to his lower, glowing claws reaching for Dante's ornate belt. The larger male growled, eyes taking on a slight crimson sheen as he snatched his mate's Bringer and flipped them over, grinding their hips together roughly. Nero was a little startled by this sudden action, Dante might like a smidge of roughhousing but the look on his face now…

"Dante?" he asked, trying to bite back pleasured groans and fight the arousal that clouded his mind. Dante didn't respond, simply gripped the smaller male's hands in one hand and rubbed one of his nipples roughly, causing Nero to gasp and arch up into the contact. The elder took advantage of this and kissed his mate roughly, nipping at the teen's tongue when he tried to take back some control. Just when the neko began to get worried he felt Dante grin against his lips, pulling away to smirk mischievously at the teen beneath him.

"I scare you kid?" the half devil smirked, mirth in his ruby red eyes.

"No." Nero lied, feeling his cheeks heat up and give him away.

"I did, just wanted to see how much of a fight you'd put up," the elder leaned close to his soft fluffy ear "my little spitfire." At this the partial devil growled and bit Dante's ear, causing his mate to recoil, giving the teen enough leverage to flip them over, his own demon blood pumping just a little thicker.

"This fiery enough for you?" he growled, roughly shoving the elder's pants over his hips and wrapping his white hot Devil Bringer around the hard cock that was revealed.

"Oh man…" the half devil sighed, lightly bucking his hips up into that textured skin. Nero lapped at his mate's neck, scraping fangs over the mate mark and encouraging a groan from the elder. Out of the corner of his eye the teen noticed a tiny spark of red and grinned, he had Dante right where he wanted him. Apparently though, Dante didn't think that he'd lost the battle as he brought his fingers up to the younger's lips where Nero promptly bit them.

"C'mon kid," the half devil breathed, forgetting about his position at the teen's mercy as the smaller male gave his lover's member a solid squeeze, clawtips dancing lightly up the side. Dante's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't."

"You really think so?" the neko purred, giving the end of his tail a few solid lick, making the slick fur a little smoother before brushing against the elder's entrance. The half devil's breath hitched and the younger grinned before sliding the end in, eyebrows crinkling at the odd sensation it caused his tail. Dante twisted his hips and the partial devil slid his tail in further, wiggling it around, his mate baring his fangs a little as the pain mixed with the pleasure.

"Jeeze kid." Dante said, running his hands down his partner's sides, Nero purred, ears tilted back and eyes closed. The half devil's own crimson orbs closed a moment later as the teen found his prostate, the sharp end of his tail causing fireworks behind his eyes; the elder growled, feeling some of his control slip, his demonic instincts screaming that he dominate the sexy spitfire above him.

Nero watched, his own eyes bright red with lust and love, as some of his mate's more demonic features showed themselves, the hands on his hips became claws, Dante arched to allow leathery wings free from his back and a thick black tail snaked around the teen's leg. That took the end of the younger's patience, he needed Dante now. He pulled his tail out and slicked up his own throbbing cock before grabbing the half devil's hips and jamming in in one go. Dante let out a rough grunt before bucking back a little, wanting the teen to make him see stars.

"Dante…" Nero sighed, sliding in and out at a slow pace, running his hands over the elder's cheeks, their eyes meeting as they just enjoyed the closeness of the moment. The tenderness only lasted a moment though before the two gave in to their instincts and the pace sped up.

"More…" the older slayer breathed, bucking up to meet the neko's hard thrusts. Nero alternated between shallow thrusts and deep, keeping his mate unprepared. Neither had the energy or the willpower to hold out long and on one particularly deep jab at his prostate, Dante growled lowly as he came, the wild spasming of his muscles pulling his mate with him. Not even minutes after climaxing, the two were asleep, sprawled over the bed, the summer heat too much to sleep intertwined.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Sam watched from the window, the scent alone gave it away but he needed to see, just to be sure. He didn't want to believe it but his eyes were not lying to him, his cousin had given her blood to the Son of Sparda's mate. Her father needed to be told, but that doting bloke wouldn't believe him unless he had proof. Thank god I'm always prepared, the guard thought to himself as he climbed in the room and toward the unsuspecting neko.

A/N: Yes! Another cliffie! That makes two this week! I'm gonna see if I can make all of them cliffies :) Anywho, I've gotta get ready for my date tonight! I'm going bowling and to a movie with my boyfriend 3

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	22. Cat and Mouse

A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Neko!Nero! Woo-hoo! I'm actually typing this in the laundry room at Western XD No more homework over the weekend but that just means that I have to do cleaning instead :( but I've got everything but the laundry done, there _are _some advantages to living in a dorm that is really, really tiny, it doesn't take very long to clean! So uh… I have a small request from you guys, if you haven't noticed, I make all the chapter titles cat puns and I'm starting to run out, if you guys have any great ideas I would much appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Don't put this on me! I own zero!

Cat and Mouse

Sam looked back over his shoulder once, an unconscious partial devil in his arms, he felt bad for paralyzing the sleeping demon but he couldn't risk the Son of Sparda stopping him. What was done was done; he sighed once and opened the portal back to his home. He arrived right in an empty hall way and began immediately for the king's chamber.

"Sam!" he heard behind him and he turned to see his cousin, once she saw the teen in his arms her eyes grew wide with horror.

"Nero!" she yelped, rushing forward to see her blood brother.

"Eliza." She stopped when Sam said her name, looking up from the partial devil to her cousin. "Why? Why did you lie?" Sam's words were soft; he looked hurt by her betrayal.

"You'd kill him…" the hell princess murmured, eyes downcast and fearful.

"He's the mate of the _Son of Sparda, _he's a threat Eliza."

"No he's not!"

"He's a demon slayer! A halfbreed! He's scum! Lower than scum!" the guard captain roared and Eliza winced, feeling the strangest prickling in her eyes. She looked away from her cousin, unable to meet the demon's gaze, she heard him snort and turn.

"You're just lucky I didn't kill him before bringing him here." His footsteps echoed away and the she devil choked.

"What's wrong with me…?" she couldn't see, her throat felt like it was blocked off, something rolled down her cheek and onto the floor, the princess of hell looked down to see a single tear sparkling on the stone beneath her.

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Dante awoke to find the bed empty and his body sluggish, the sun was shining brightly through the window of the bedroom. Nero must've gotten up already, the elder thought, then something else struck him, the teen'd been sleeping long hours since the whole transformation thing and now that he concentrated he could sense the faint lingering aura of another devil. Eyes wide with panic, the half devil leapt out of bed only to have his knees crumple on him.

"What the hell…?" he muttered, had he been drugged last night or something…? Whoever this devil was that took Nero, they'd been a sneaky bastard to get past him even when he was sleeping the elder was really good at sensing those around him. Dante got back to his feet and stumbled across the room, barely managing to grab some clothes before nearly falling down the stairs into the office.

"He's gone." Eliza was sitting on his pool table, face hidden.

"Where is Nero." Dante growled, his mate was gone. _Gone._

"My cousin took him, this is my fault Dante, I'm sorry." She met his eyes now and he was shocked to see tears there, this made two devils he knew to have found the compassion of a human heart. Shocked though he may be, he was still angry, still needed to find his lover.

"You can cry later, just tell me where he is."

"You're going to just waltz in and go face to face with my father?"

"I think you forget I just waltzed right in and went face to face with Mundus. And won." He added as an afterthought. Eliza nodded and held out her hand

"Come with me." She said

-Neko! I mean Nero!-

Nero groaned as he regained consciousness, he had a feeling he was not in Dante's bed anymore. Something about the feeling of his wrists being tied behind his back tipped him off just a little. As he continued to drift back up from dreamland voices became clear to him, voices that were speaking in a language that was not English… I can't be somewhere good… the teen thought, now fully awake but trying to keep up the appearance of sleep for his captors. With a small start the partial devil recognized the language, it was a dialect of the demonic language, as part of his knight training in Fortuna, he'd needed to learn it to decipher some of the old texts. They'd learned some of the best ways to fight demons from demons themselves, or at least things they'd written. Thank goodness he wasn't as rusty as some of the other soldiers or he wouldn't have been able to understand the gist of the conversation going on around him.

"See uncle, I told you Eliza's been cohorting with humans." One voice said

"Sam that's a half breed, while I disapprove of such actions it's hardly a major concern." This voice was older, more powerful and Nero had to fight to contain the shiver that wanted to run down his spine.

"This "half breed" was more human than devil until _your daughter _gave him _her blood_; he was living in the human realm."

"So? Eliza is a teenager; I expect a certain amount of rebellion out of her, that doesn't mean I won't punish her for it but it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Look at this." The younger voice demanded and Nero felt himself being yanked to his knees by his hair, he couldn't help but yelp and open his eyes. In front of him was an extremely intimidating devil, all black armor and dragon like qualities who stared at him with curious teal eyes, just like his daughter's. The man pulling his hair ignored the fact that he was awake but the devil in front of him met his eyes for a moment before regarding what the other man was trying to show him. "This half breed is the mate of the Son of Sparda."

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhangers are back babies! Oh this just gets me so pumped!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
